A New Beginning
by Jade-Max
Summary: A Gilthanas & Silvara story. Skie's search for Kit in the early chapters lead into the Silvara & Gilthanas stuff... Completed!
1. Prologue

September 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. The  
story, however, is mine.  
  
Author's Note: I've always wondered about what happened to Gilthanas,  
Skie, Silvara and Kitiara since the last time we hear about Gil he's  
still searching for Silvara and Skie is trying to find Kit's soul in the  
grey. I started writing this over two years ago, but didn't think to  
post anything until now since it was a simple speculation story. This  
is my take on a possible outcome. I'd really love to know what everyone  
thinks, so please read and review, I'd appreciate it! Thank you!  
  
  
A New Beginning  
Prologue  
  
Wood creaked overhead as a shabby trap door was pulled open, the  
hinges screeching in protest. Dim light filtered through the dust into  
the cell below. The solitary figure in the cell raised its head.   
Blonde hair hung in stringy locks around a handsome face. Pointed ears  
poked through their hair, betraying their heritage. "The Blue master  
will see you now," spoke a deep voice from above as narrow, blue elven  
eyes squinted into the dim light. The elf was haggard, male, ill fed  
and obviously a lot slimmer than was normal for an elf. He stood, his  
stance firm, and the watcher from above realized that this elf wasn't  
one that had been broken by the two years almost complete solitude. He  
hadn't even cracked from the looks of him. His stance was firm, his  
manner just as regal and haughty as when he'd been tossed into the  
dungeon.  
  
A ladder was lowered down to the elf and he reached out, grasping  
the rungs with a grip that was far firmer than it should have been. The  
shadows above the hole drew back as the elf began to ascend the ladder.   
The sound of weapons being drawn didn't slow the elf one bit as he  
continued to climb.  
  
Slender hands grasped the edge of the pit as he hauled himself up,  
rolling to his feet easily. "This way."  
  
Piercing blue eyes looked around, each of the figures came into  
focus under the flickering torchlight and he suppressed a grimace. More  
dark knights. He felt steel poke into the muscles of his back and began  
walking, two knights on either side of him, their weapons drawn. A wry  
smile twisted his lips, tugging the scar that ran down one side of his  
face to the side. The fact that not three but four of the knights were  
guarding him showed the respect they held for him. They walked slowly  
through the dimly lit dungeons and finally into an overcast courtyard.   
The elf blinked, accustoming his eyes to the bright light of the sun as  
it suddenly streamed through a gap in the clouds, blinding him. He was  
shoved from behind as he paused in his step and he tripped. Agile as a  
cat he caught himself, going down on one knee only slightly as he  
recovered his balance and then stood straight again.  
  
"Nice recovery," muttered someone in the distance behind him. He  
hid a small smile and continued walking as his eyes adjusted.  
  
His captors marched him through the main courtyard and through the  
massive city gates. He felt the hair on the back of his neck raise as  
he stepped outside of the walls. Perhaps, just perhaps, he was finally  
going to see the enormous blue dragon that lorded over these lands. He  
was brought to a halt, the sharp blades of the swords at his back and  
front urging him not to go a step further.   
  
The lead knight turned and faced him, "Wait here. If you try to  
escape the crossbowmen on the wall will shoot you where you stand you  
elven dog."  
  
He nodded, pushing his dull straw colored hair out of his face as  
he did so. He stood slightly taller, drawing in lungful after lungful  
of fresh air. Finally he straightened to his full height and squared  
his shoulders. Even dressed in his tattered and torn clothing he was  
more regal than the average human. Everything about him bespoke  
nobility from him stance and posture, to the air of dignity and  
haughtiness that surrounded him. He looked up as an enormous shadow  
passed overhead and the sound of great wings flapping filled the air.   
His eyes focused on the shape of the giant blue monster as it circled.   
He took a half step back, fighting the dragon fear that the enormous  
creature instilled and closed his eyes briefly. He opened them again  
and then resumed his stance as the large blue landed in front of him  
gracefully. He felt the dragon fear but years of dealing with it had  
enabled him to suppress it.  
  
He bowed to the dragon unexpectedly and felt the ripple of surprise  
from the battlements. It was a move they obviously hadn't expected.   
  
The blue lowered its head and looked at the elf suspiciously.   
"Gilthanas Solostran... at last you are my guest." His breath was  
fetid, and Gilthanas had to fight too keep the thin gruel he'd been  
given for breakfast down.  
  
The elf bowed. "Noble Khellendros. It has been a long time since  
I have seen one such as you, and never one so large."  
  
Khellendros chuckled, a deep rumbling sound in his chest, "No doubt  
you have not seen one of my kind since your lover left you."  
  
Gilthanas flinched as if he'd been visibly struck. He inclined his  
head to the blue with a pained smile, "Close, but hardly correct. Why  
have you kept me captive?"  
  
"You are the key to my plan, Elf," hissed the blue. "With your  
help I will be able to bring my companion back to this world. I will  
have your help, or I will simply steal the means from you."  
  
Gilthanas felt his blood run a bit colder, "What does my help  
entail?"  
  
Khellendros looked up at his followers and then leaned back down to  
Gilthanas' level. His lips curled back over his teeth, exposing the  
massive jaws, "Don't ask questions. Don't move, I will take you  
somewhere where we can talk."  
  
With no further warning than that Khellendros grabbed Gilthanas in  
his front claws and took wing, his wings making the all important down  
sweep as he launched himself from the ground. The minions watching from  
the keep were amazed as his muscled hind legs propelled him into the air  
and let out a cheer as he flew away and out of sight. 


	2. Chapter 1

Sept 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. The  
story, however, is mine.  
  
A New Beginning   
Chapter 1  
  
Gilthanas looked around the cave and nodded. He didn't remember  
the way there, but the cave was impressive. It was huge, bigger than  
he'd thought it would be, and many relics from an age past were  
scattered around with mountains of other treasures. He turned his eyes  
to the dragon as the monstrous blue settled into his place, his head  
near the elf.  
  
"What endeavour do you need my help for?" he finally asked, looking  
straight at the dragon. Never had he thought he'd be brought to the  
treasure cave of the mighty blue overlord.  
  
"Do you remember the Dragon Highlords, elf? They were not too far  
in the past."  
  
Gilthanas sucked in a breath, "I could not forget them. They  
planned to enslave my people and drove us from our homeland."  
  
Khellendros nodded, his eyes losing focus, "Do you remember the  
blue highlord, elf? Do you recall Kitiara Uth Matar?"  
  
"Yes. She slew Sturm Brightblade while my sister was watching.   
She also nearly took Tanis from my sister. Though I assure you I would  
not have objected at the time."  
  
"Kitiara was my rider. I was once known as Skie," Khellendros told  
him.  
  
"Skie!" Gilthanas exclaimed, "The world had thought you dead for  
many years. I still don't see why you are in need of my help."  
  
"Kitiara's soul is trapped in the grey," Khellendros explained,  
"It's a place of magic and one that I was able to travel before the gods  
left Krynn. I came back to find the world changed. Before I could  
enter it at will and did so, searching for the soul of my equal. For  
Kitiara was my equal in every way. I found her and returned to find her  
a proper host but the way back was blocked before me and I am unable to  
return. I need you to find me a way."  
  
"I don't have a clue where to start," Gilthanas told the dragon,  
his heart crying out for yet another delay in his journey.  
  
"I will reward you well, Gilthanas Solostran, if you can reunite me  
with my rider."  
  
"What kind of reward?" he couldn't stop himself from asking.  
  
Khellendros pulled his lips back in a draconian grin, "Anything  
your heart desires, sir elf. Clothes to live in, steel to spend,  
weapons of such fine make that you can not find them anywhere on Krynn  
anymore. Armor should you want it... or perhaps I may be able to help  
you locate Silvara."  
  
Gilthanas' head snapped up, "You have every intention of killing  
her," he accused, "I want no such help from you if I am to find her only  
to lose her."  
  
Khellendros shook his massive head, crossing his forearms beneath  
his chin, "She makes no move to claw out her own territory in mine, I  
have no desire to add one silver's energies to my own. It is the least  
I can do, elf, if you help reunite me with my rider. The trade is fair.   
I give you means to find your love if you help me retrieve mine. And on  
my honor I will no harm her unless she attacks me first."  
  
Gilthanas looked at him speculatively, "I though you cared about  
protecting your lands and hoarding your wealth and gaining power."  
  
Khellendros laughed, the sound almost knocking the slender elf off  
his feet, "The Red cares about those, I only care when I must. To avoid  
being taken over by her I must grow and become powerful, as with the  
other Dragon overlords. I care not for your Silvara, elf. I will do as  
I must to keep my domain but my true purpose has always been finding  
Kitiara and bringing her back. It will remain so until she is my rider  
again. In return for your services I will put my large network of spies  
at work in finding your dragon. If she lives and if she is out there,  
one will find her. Do we have a deal?"  
  
Gilthanas squared his shoulder and nodded, "I have no choice but to  
take the small hope you offer me. We do." 


	3. Chapter 2

Sept 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. The  
story, however, is mine.  
  
A New Beginning  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Now, to get to the gray you need to focus your energies inside and  
preferably on nothingness," Khellendros told the Elf as Gilthanas built  
a fire. Gilthanas nodded, blowing gently on the spark that had just hit  
the timber. He slowly built up the flames and then stood back, warming  
his hands. "Now, elf, I understand you were taught something of the new  
magic."  
  
Gilthanas didn't act surprised. Little this dragon said or did  
surprised him now. They were two lost souls, kindred spirits, trying to  
find their other halves. "Yes, I was. I don't know how that applies to  
getting into the grey, or bringing Kit's soul out from it though."  
  
The dragon sighed, "The power of the heart is the one thing that  
can bring just about anything back to you, Elf. The same is the same  
with the grey. It took me many years to gain access to it, but I have  
never been able to return, even with my amazing powers."  
  
"And you think I will be able to go there and retrieve her soul  
where you have failed?"  
  
"Yes. Strong conviction and pure of heart is what's needed. Along  
with sacrificing a few minor magical objects."  
  
Gilthanas seemed to deflate. "I can't retrieve her soul. I may  
have strong convictions but my heart is far from pure anymore. On  
turning my back on the only woman, the only soul, that was ever truly  
bonded to mine, I soiled my heart. I can not retrieve her for you,  
Khellendros."  
  
"Wrong. In your search for your love your heart has been gradually  
becoming more pure again. Your love for the Silver dragon has become  
pure, untainted by your racial boundaries. Much as it pains me to say  
so, you have come too look beyond the façade she presented to the world,  
though you still think of her as Silvara. By accepting her for what she  
truly is you have cleansed your heart and soul. Now is the time when  
you can enter the gray and bring my companion home to me."  
  
Gilthanas mulled over the words. "Teach me." He finally said, his  
voice softly accented as he whispered the words. If what the dragon  
said was true then he could indeed find Silvara should he choose too, no  
matter what her form, even though he hoped she would still be the wilder  
elf that he'd first fallen in love with. That firmly in mind, he set  
out to learn everything he could from the knowledgeable blue. 


	4. Chapter 3

Sept 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. The  
story, however, is mine.  
  
A New Beginning  
Chapter 3  
  
Gilthanas sat, crossed legged, as he closed his eyes and breathed  
deeply. For the past three years he'd been studying with the Dragon  
about the gray. His hair was long, falling well past his shoulder  
blades, his frame muscular and well worked now that he could do physical  
activity. He felt fit, ready to do as the dragon bid him and cleared  
his mind, reaching for the mystical powers of his heart to make his  
magic.  
  
Khellendros watched the elf prepare and looked at the elven form  
that was just off to the side of him. One of the slaves had been killed  
yesterday and the body had been given to him. He found himself hoping  
that Kitiara would not mind the body, nor the longer life span, of an  
elf. The elven body was beautiful, even in death. She had black hair  
and green eyes, and no physical attributes that a human would ever find  
displeasing. He had convinced the elf that using the body would be for  
the best and though the elven prince was against it, if he succeeded it  
would mean the chance for him to return to his task of finding his  
beloved. The redeeming fact was that this elf had collapsed from a  
broken heart and finally died of it because her beloved had been slain  
before her eyes. Gilthanas truly believed the elf had gone to join her  
lover and saw it as a sign that he should use the body that was no  
longer inhabited. The body was no dragon, but Khellendros couldn't wait  
to pick one, or to make one, when the time was now.  
  
The elf felt his face heat from sitting so close to the fire, but  
he did not perspire. The scar on his face itched but he couldn't rub  
it. His mind was propelled out of his body, his heart searching for the  
woman, the companion to the dragon. 'Kitiara.' his spirit called as he  
moved into the weave of the grey. He got no response. He'd been told  
by the dragon of the approximate area where her soul would be, and  
carefully navigated through the grey towards it, looking for the points  
of reference that the dragon had mentioned. He -felt- something close  
but wouldn't identify it. 'Kitiara Uth Matar.' his soul called again,  
feeling he was nearing the plain where she was rumoured to be.  
  
The gray swirled around him, enclosing his soul in a lover's  
embrace and sliding over his as a caress. He fought the natural urge to  
succumb to it and continued to look. The gray began to tax his strength  
and he knew that if he didn't find Kit soon he was in danger of becoming  
lost in there as well. A feeling of a presence made his stretch a  
little further. He gasped as he was suddenly hit with the willpower of  
this formidable woman. "Kitiara." he cried in amazement.   
  
The spirit he was confronting looked at him quizzically. He felt  
the look clear through his essence.  
  
"I'm here on behalf of Skie. He wants me to return you to his  
side."  
  
The Spirit reached out a ghostly tendril and then wrapped around  
his essence like a lover's embrace. He shuddered as he felt her desire  
to be flesh and blood again. Quickly he worked his way backwards to his  
body, carrying Kit's essence with him. Before he passed out of the gray  
he looked back into the mortal world, caught somewhere between the gray  
and Krynn and then looked at the elven body that Kit was going to be  
inhabiting and focused on pouring a lot of his energy to it. Kit's soul  
reluctantly detached from his and slid into the waiting flesh. When he  
was finally free of her, he returned, wearily, to his own body. His  
physical form slumped in exhaustion as his soul returned to it. He  
opened his eyes, determined not to close them until he saw if it had  
worked.   
  
Khellendros watched expectantly, his reptilian eyes never leaving  
the body of the elven female as it drew breath again. Green eyes  
fluttered open as lungs inhaled deeply, as if for the first time in a  
long time. The Dragon watched the elf raise herself from the ground  
jerkily, as if out of practice. Even those movements told the dragon  
who was now inhabiting the elven body. "Kitiara, Highlord! You have  
returned!" he bugled to the sky, his triumphant cry ringing across the  
range.   
  
The Elf winced and looked around her, raising her hands to her eyes  
and noticing the slender shape, the darkened skin colour. The hands  
slowly went to her ears and traced the contours as she looked up in  
disbelief at the Dragon. "Skie?" she questioned, her voice rough and  
sultry, that of Kitiara, "You've gotten a lot bigger my friend." Her  
lips twisted in a half smile.  
  
Skie lowered his head and his reptilian eyes shone with gratitude  
and emotion as he watched Kit push herself to her feet, getting the feel  
for her new body. "Tell me, why am I an elf?" she asked  
conversationally as she walked a few cautious steps. The body was very  
much like her old one, save for the grace that she now walked with and  
the attributes that now excelled what she used to have. "I wish to see  
myself," she told the Dragon, smiling at him as she placed a hand on the  
hinge of his jaw.   
  
Skie lifted one taloned hand and grabbed a huge mirror from his  
treasure trove without moving from her touch. He placed it before her.   
He felt the surprise ripple through her, "As an elf you will be by my  
side much longer, Highlord," he told her, the words rumbling through his  
chest, "I would have found you a dragon form but this elf was killed  
conveniently when that elf," he pointed one claw at Gilthanas, "Was  
finally ready to aid me in guiding your spirit back.   
  
Kit looked at her new form in the mirror, her eyes critical. Her  
face was beautiful, no longer marred by age as she had been. Her hair  
was a riot of corkscrew curls that fell about her shoulders and down to  
her waist. She noticed that they were the colour of raven wings as her  
own had been before she'd been exiled into the grey. Her eyes were  
slanted further than they had been, but were the same shade of green.   
Her body was proportioned almost perfectly with a figure that would send  
most men she had known into blithering idiots. She was dressed in loose  
fitting clothes and no armor or sword but that could be easily  
rectified. She smiled her crooked half smile and looked at the dragon,  
"I am home, Skie. Tell me, do you have armor and a sword waiting for  
me?"  
  
Skie chuckled, "You make have anything in this treasure trove,  
highlord. They are here solely for you too choose from."  
  
She wrapped her arms around Skie's monstrous snout as far as they  
could go and hugged it tightly, "Thank you my friend." She let him go  
and walked towards a pile of armor and weapons that had been placed off  
to one side.  
  
Khellendros looked at the elf who was unconscious by the fire and  
smiled a reptilian smile. Gilthanas had kept his part of the bargain  
remarkably well, now he could do nothing less. He scooped up the male  
elf and deposited him in his sleeping alcove and then turned back to  
Kit.  
  
Kitiara was getting the feel of her much younger body as she dug  
through the weapons, dropping larger pieces here and there as she sorted  
through them. She tossed the long swords and daggers into a pile behind  
her for going through later. Her eyes lit up as she spied a flash of  
blue near the bottom of the pile. "You kept it!" she exclaimed, tossing  
the armor aside without thought as she dug for the bottom.  
  
Skie's form shimmered as he polymorphed into his human shape and  
walked up to help her dig through the armor. "Of course I kept it,  
Kitiara. I have your weapons as well."  
  
Kit looked at him, her eyes sparkling and then the paused, looking  
him over from head to toe. "You've learned a few tricks, I see. It's  
been a long time since I've seen a man as good looking as yourself," she  
purred, her eyes sparkling with challenge. She extended one hand and  
trailed a finger up his arm.  
  
Skie pulled her armor out from the bottom of the pile and tossed it  
on top of the weapons. He paused while she looked at him. He knew he  
was striking. It was impossible for any dragon, as majestic as they are  
normally, to take on a shape not pleasing to the eye. He followed her  
hand as its smooth fingertips slid over the firm muscles of his arm.  
  
Kits eyes started with his devastatingly handsome face, the firm  
jaw, the slightly pointed ears, down to a well muscled torso and chest,  
strong arms and over a trim waist to powerfully muscled legs. Her eyes  
darkened as she looked at him. He was wearing nothing but a shirt and  
loose trousers, ones that he'd obviously willed into existence. He also  
had light blue hair that bordered on white that was cropped short. She  
removed her hand and held it out to him, "Let me thank you, Skie," She  
purred, her voice low and sultry, "For never have I know anything or  
anyone who would have searched for me the way you did. Let me prove my  
gratitude for you the way I could not before."  
  
Skie looked at her and then smiled a dashing smile as he took her  
hand and pulled her too him, "One condition, Highlord," he told her, his  
voice low, "If you take me to your bed, you take no other."  
  
Her eyes flashed for a moment with annoyance before they darkened  
once again, "Only if you prove I should have no reason to take  
another..." she told him, her voice challenging.  
  
So he did. 


	5. Chapter 4

Sept 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. The  
story, however, is mine.  
  
A New Beginning  
Chapter 4  
  
Gilthanas blinked as the day broke and the sun hit his face. He  
was in his sleeping alcove, though how he'd gotten there he knew not.   
He stretched out, getting the kinks out of his back and arms. He was  
sore from sitting in one place for almost half a day yesterday while  
searching the gray. Had it worked? He climbed out of his sleeping  
pallet and rolled to his feet, stretching again in the warm sunlight.   
He took a cautious step out of the alcove and froze. The massive blue  
was asleep, his huge chest moving slowly as he inhaled and exhaled  
slowly. Cradled in his forearms was the elven female, slumber not  
taking away from her beauty. Gilthanas felt a slight stirring of desire  
but shrugged it away. This was no elven female anymore. She was a  
human given the gift of the elven body, along with the long lifespan.   
He shook his head and smiled a slight smile. It had worked. Today he  
could start his quest for his beloved again.  
  
'Silvara,' his heart called, 'My lovely Silver dragon, I will come  
for you and I will find you.'  
  
He approached the entrance of his prison for the last few years and  
stopped on the edge. He couldn't get down from here without the  
Dragon's cooperation. He stretched in the sunlight, letting it warm his  
face and soul.  
  
"Planning on jumping down?" asked an amused female voice from  
behind him, the note in it half teasing.  
  
"Actually I was going to wait until you and the blue were awake to  
beg a ride down, Kit," he told her without turning.   
  
The elf maid walked to stand next to him, staring out over the vast  
plains that spread out below, over a lot of Khellendros' empire. "It's  
so amazing..." she whispered, "I never thought I would be given a second  
chance."  
  
"Khellendros has spoken of little else but being reunited with you,  
lady," Gilthanas said at length, finally looking at her, "He would not  
allow me to continue with my quest before he had you back at his side."  
  
Kit laughed softly, her lips twisting in amusement, "Skie is a  
loyal friend. Never have I seen anyone as determined as he. I am  
grateful for your assisting him, Gilthanas." She said sincerely.  
  
Gilthanas shrugged, "I objected to the use of an elven body," he  
told her at last, "It's disrespectful, but He insisted on it. If he  
could get you back he would not loose you to age in the next hundred  
years. The body you now inhabit is little older than one hundred years  
old. I dare say that as long as you don't die of unnatural causes, like  
a sword to the gut, you will live for many centuries."  
  
Kit's eyes went to the hulking form of the sleeping blue, "A loyal  
companion." She murmured. "What of you elf, what has he promised you in  
return for helping him?"  
  
Gilthanas looked away from her, "A second chance."  
  
Slender fingers slid over his arm and forced him to look at her,  
"Then we are twice blessed. I am given a second chance on life by you.   
Is there any way I can aid you?" her lips twisted into the classic Kit  
half smile, "I like to repay my debts as soon as possible."  
  
Gilthanas chuckled, "You are exactly as Tanis described you. Save  
for the elven body. No, lady, this quest is for me to bear alone."  
  
"You search for the Silver, don't you?"  
  
He looked at her startled.  
  
She nodded once, "I remember hearing about you, Prince, about you  
and your Silver dragon who found out about the pact Takhisis had broken  
to the good dragons and turned the tide of the war. That was..." she  
paused, as if thinking, "a long time ago."  
  
Pain filled his eyes as he looked away from her back into the  
rising sun, "I treated her so wrongly," He said, his voice raw with  
pain, "and I am but half a soul without her. If I do not find her then  
I will spend the rest of my days trying to. I can do no less."  
  
"Love is for the weak." She told him, but her words lacked  
conviction as her eyes strayed to the Blue.  
  
"Then what made Khellendros search for you, lady? Duty? Honor? A  
sense of loneliness perhaps? The dragon, as evil as he is, is well  
matched with you. He's said as much; you were a human woman with the  
heart and soul of a dragon. Never in all his long life has he met his  
equal in a human partner as he did you. He can not bear to be separated  
from you and was on a quest similar to my own, a quest that ended last  
night when you were returned to him. As much as an evil creature can,  
he loves you. Desires your company, yes, and would share his with no  
other unless he absolutely needs to. What is it about you, Blue Lady,  
that draws him so?"  
  
Kit's eyes widened as he used her old name from the war of the  
Lance. "We are equals. I respect him and he respects me. I would not  
stand for less."  
  
Gilthanas shook his head, "Very well, have it your way. When  
Khellendros wakes, I will be gone from here." His expression closed and  
Kit backed away from him, a little shaken by what he'd revealed. Surely  
the elf was wrong. She spun on her heel and walked softly back to the  
slumbering dragon, carefully lifting herself back into the cradle of his  
talons before closing her eyes. The elf had given her much to think  
about. 


	6. Chapter 5

Sept 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. The  
story, however, is mine.  
  
A New Beginning  
Chapter 5  
  
Gilthanas thanked the blue dragon and the woman who rode him as  
they dropped him off a day's travel from the nearest settlement. The  
castle Eastwatch was the nearest outpost of the Somlamnic Knights and he  
lifted his hand in farewell as the Dragon sprang aloft. Gilthanas  
watched with semi-amusement as he pulled a steep dive and then flew  
doing antics for a few moments before disappearing from sight. How he  
wished he could find his soul mate! Perhaps, just perhaps, he would  
find her around this bend.  
  
As part of the bargain the dragon and him had struck, Gilthanas had  
new clothes and boots of elven make along with a fine blade of elven  
steel and an elven long bow. He also had a quiver of plenty (that he  
wasn't sure was something he deserved) as a gift from the dragon. He  
turned back to the road and pushed his hair out of his eyes, taking the  
leather band that normally secure his hair and wrapped it around his  
forehead to keep his hair out of his eyes. 'I'm in drastic need of a  
haircut,' he found himself thinking.  
  
With nothing better to do but put one foot in front of the other,  
he started towards the keep that loomed in the distance. He walked for  
a few hours before taking the time to rest, his senses alert for danger.   
A hand landed on his shoulder and he spun, his sword coming out of its  
sheath as he faced the intruder. His eyes widened as he looked at the  
elf in front of him.  
  
The strange elf was almost his height and good looking, wearing the  
armor and weapons he'd had when they'd parted ways years ago in the  
dungeons of the blue dragon. Gilthanas sheathed his sword as a grin  
spread across his face. "Leth."  
  
"My prince!" exclaimed the younger elf, his surprise and relief  
evident. He dropped into a knee at Gilthanas' feet. "I had thought you  
dead."  
  
Gilthanas grabbed the young elf in a hug before pulling away,  
"You're too thin, my young friend."  
  
Lethagas shrugged, "The years spent in the service of the dragon  
army. I had heard you were taken away by the blue and feared the worst.  
By what miracle are you alive today?"  
  
Gilthanas smiled, "One that I had not thought possible. Come my  
friend, we will find game and put some meat back on your bones."  
  
Leth smiled and fell in beside Gilthanas as they continued walking  
along the road. They traveled for a couple of hours before finding a  
good spot to rest and set up camp. It was a small clearing with a fresh  
stream that ran along the back into the woods and the hills. Gilthanas  
set up the campfire and instructed Leth to set up the rest of camp while  
he went and hunted for their dinner. Leth, exhausted by the ordeals  
he'd been through and the unexpected travel, gratefully did as was  
ordered. A few hours later, Gilthanas returned with a deer carcass  
slung over his shoulders. It was starting to get dark but the prince  
quickly skinned the animal and cut it up for their dinner. Leth had set  
up a spit on the fire and he hung some of the meet there to cook.  
  
"What has happened to you, Leth, since I last saw you?"  
  
Leth winced, "Much, my prince. More than anyone elf should be put  
through. The Dark knights are an order that respect their captives but  
feed them little. We were fed enough to keep us alive but not nearly  
enough to ensure our health. Slowly the rest of the elves that we  
encountered died from sickness or beatings when they couldn't work. We  
were put to work rebuilding taverns, temples and houses for the dark  
knights. If you worked well you were rewarded well. If you worked  
poorly you were given less then you required. Squabbling broke out  
between the human captives, mostly over food and power." Leth took a  
deep breath as he continued his tale, "conditions were the worst I have  
seen anywhere, and elves were repeatedly beaten or scorned because we  
were strong in some respects. Where the humans broke under torture we  
would not. Eventually the commanders saw this and talked to us one on  
one, showing us the respect due us. Their commander is a narrow minded  
man though, and once he lulled you he would use and discard you. I was  
thrown out of the camp this morning with no apparent reasoning behind  
it. To make a long story short, sire, I would gladly face the demons of  
the abyss than to go back there and face the dungeons."  
  
Gilthanas nodded, his eyes on the flames, "My story is different  
from yours, Leth. Much different. For the past few years I have been  
living with the blue dragon himself."  
  
Leth gasped, "He didn't kill you? I would have thought he would,  
given the chance."  
  
Gilthanas smiled, "No, we struck a bargain. In return for my  
freedom, and Silvara's life, I was to help him enter the gray and bring  
back the soul of the one companion he'd ever found to be his equal.   
Last night I accomplished my part of the bargain, today I am free to  
continue my search."  
  
Leth whistled, yawning, "An amazing tale for how short you've kept  
it sire. Who was this companion you were supposed to retrieve for him?"  
  
"Do you remember the war of the Lance, young Leth? The Dragon  
Highlords?"  
  
"I know the stories, sire. I fled with my family when I was just a  
young elf, but I remember vaguely the dragons and their highlords, yes."  
  
"Khellendros was the blue Highlord's mouth during that same war.   
The Blue Lady was killed near the end of the war, away from the blue who  
had sworn to protect her, and her soul was lost in the gray.   
Khellendros supplied me with the body and I kept my part of the bargain  
in bringing her back. Her name," he looked at Leth, his eyes full of  
pain, "was Kitiara."  
  
Leth hissed, "The Blue Lady herself. Sire, you may have just  
doomed us all."  
  
Gilthanas sighed, "I know. But Khellendros has kept a watchful eye  
out for Silvara in the time I was with him. He believes that she lies  
ahead in that very castle. Apparently some young page was babbling  
about a woman who was a dragon that scared the stuffing out of him years  
ago. The page has since grown but he's adamant that the lady who rules  
over the Knight's battalion there is a silver dragon. So I go to see if  
this rumour is true. I must deliver what I have done to the council and  
tell them of Kitiara's return. If she is not there I will know, if she  
is..." he trailed off.  
  
"You do what you must sire, I know that. I'm sorry to have  
questioned you."  
  
"Sleep, Leth, I'll keep watch while you regain your strength." 


	7. Chapter 6

Sept 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. The  
story, however, is mine.  
  
A New Beginning  
Chapter 6  
  
Gilthanas watched as the column of Solamnic knights marched towards  
their clearing on the side of the road. They wouldn't miss spotting  
him, he'd made sure of that much, now her waited patiently, a sudden  
surge of apprehension fluttering in his heart. If they took what he had  
to say wrong he would be imprisoned and probably forgotten for many  
years. This close to his goal he couldn't allow that to happen.  
  
"Woah..." said the lead knight, pulling on the reigns of his horse  
and stopping it when he noticed the elf standing on the side of the  
road. "Greetings elf. A little far out of your territory, are you  
not?"  
  
Gilthanas stepped from the shadows as the Knight lifted his visor.   
He smiled, the action pulling on the scar tissue across his cheek, as  
the man's eyes widened. "Gilthanas Solostran?" came the expected  
question.  
  
Gilthanas nodded, "I am he. Greetings sir knight, I have traveled  
far to bring you urgent news."  
  
The knight raised on eyebrow, "The matters of elven lands no longer  
concern us, you should know that by now, elf Prince."  
  
Gilthanas sighed. Humans were so arrogant sometimes. "I bring  
news of a new evil that will be put up against your forces sometime in  
the future. In fact, it is more of a reawakened evil."  
  
The knight's face was lined with character streaked, crow's feet on  
the corners of his eyes and his moustache was pure white, revealing he  
was one of the older knights. "And what is this evil?" he asked  
pleasantly. Clearly he thought the elf out of his mind.  
  
"Are you old enough to remember the War of the Lance, sir knight?"  
  
He sat back abruptly, "No, good elf, unlike some of you, we human  
do not last as long. Come with me to the keep and I know of someone who  
was. Perhaps she will see you and then send you on your way once you  
speak of this evil."  
  
Gilthanas nodded, "That's acceptable. Thank you, sir knight.   
Might you have an extra horse or two for my companion and I?"  
  
Leth stepped out of the woods at that point, longbow in hand, an  
arrow loosely notched in the string.  
  
The knight made a gesture with his hand and two mounts were brought  
for the elves. The climbed easily to the back of the horses and then  
nudged them into position next to the leader's horse. The lead knight  
moved his horse into a walk and the column continued on its way to the  
keep. 


	8. Chapter 7

Sept 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. The  
story, however, is mine.  
  
A New Beginning  
Chapter 7  
  
Steel flashed and another death cry rendered the air. Gilthanas  
kept his back to Leth as the young elf used his vantage point to aim  
true arrow after another into the fray. All around the elven prince  
were bodies of Orcs that had dared come too close. The column had been  
traveling peacefully when Gilthanas had sensed something amiss. He'd  
warned the commander just as the first boulders came thundering down the  
trail followed by a hoard of Orc and a few giants. The column had  
split, most of the knight engaging in hand to hand combat as swiftly as  
possible. But numbers were not on their side. Slowly the solamnics, who  
were outnumbered five to one, began to loose their ground. Gilthanas  
had found a rocky outcropping that was defensible and sent Leth up with  
his bow. So far neither of them had been hurt but the Solamnics, for  
the hundreds of Orcs they were killing, couldn't seem to thin out the  
numbers.  
  
Suddenly Leth yelled a warning as a giant made it's way towards  
them. "Aim for the eyes." Gilthanas shouted back at him. Elven steel  
flashed as he lunged at the knees of the giant, forcing it to parry.   
Gilthanas struck again, this time hitting his mark and the giant  
bellowed in pain as Gilthanas sliced deeply into its knee. A huge club  
was brought down to smash the elven prince but it never hit its mark as  
three arrows in rapid succession pelted its face. Gilthanas dodged out  
of the way, getting clipped, barely, on the shoulder as he did so. He  
was spun around and flung away as the giant bellowed again. His whole  
left side felt numb from the glancing blow and he shifted his stance as  
he got to his feet. Yelling an elven war cry he slashed again at the  
creature's injured knee as Leth continued to send arrow after arrow at  
the creature's face. Finally one hit it's mark and sank through the eye  
socket into the ting's tiny brain. It froze and then began to spasm as  
the body registered the last commands from the dying brain.  
  
Gilthanas heard Leth shout just as he was about to take another  
swing at the monster and his eyes widened as the thing began to topple,  
arrows sticking out of it's face from every which way. He leapt out of  
the way, barely and cried out in pain as the handoff the giant smacked  
down onto his ankle. He felt the shock clear through his body as he  
swore he heard bone break.  
  
"Gilthanas," shouted Leth, "Look out!"   
  
Gilthanas looked up through his pain fogged vision and raised his  
sword to block the descending weapon that an Orc slashed at him. He  
searched for his rage and pain as a means of strength and threw the Orc  
away. The things stupid eyes widened as Gilthanas pried his foot from  
beneath the hand of the giant and then turned to face the Orc, balancing  
on one foot. An arrow streaked from the bow and landed with a meaty  
thunk in the middle of the Orc's chest as Gilthanas lopped the thing's  
head from its shoulders. He looked up as a Solamnic war cry echoed  
trough the valley and felt the world falling away from him as the sock  
of his injury finally caught up with him. He saw a whole new battalion  
of Knight enter the valley before passing into oblivion.  
  
"My Prince." Leth jumped from his vantage point as he saw that the  
route was on and ran to Gilthanas' side. He kept a watchful eye out for  
any Orc or giant that would threaten his liege and drew his sword to  
deter anyone who would come close enough. Finally the battle was at an  
end and he sheathed his sword, kneeling at Gilthanas' side. He checked  
the prince over for injuries and winced, seeing the mangled foot. He  
prayed they would not have to remove it.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked a female voice as a shadow passed over his  
and Gilthanas' forms.  
  
Leth looked up, seeing a woman who was beautiful. Her lips were a  
shade too thin, her nose too straight and her hair the colour of straw  
but she was a vision, an angel to his sights and he smiled, "My Lady, my  
lord has been injured. I'm fine but I fear he may lose his foot." He  
motioned to the mangled foot and sighed, his face sorrowful.  
  
"Your name, good elf?"  
  
"Legathas. This is Gilthanas Solostran." He told her, "My liege  
and lord."  
  
She looked at the body of the elf and Leth swore he saw something  
akin to fear and longing in her eyes briefly before she shut it out. "I  
am Lady Arlena Plata." She turned her head, "Healer, Swiftly."  
  
A middle aged woman appeared as the command died away. "Yes, Lady  
Arlena?"  
  
Arlena motioned to Gilthanas, "His foot has been injured gravely.   
Save it, no matter what it takes. He would never stand for being  
without it."  
  
The healer's eyebrows rose, "My lady, I can make no guarantees.   
That foot is badly damaged."  
  
Arlena pulled the healer off to the side, out of earshot from Leth,  
"Mirna, That's Gilthanas Solostran of the royal elven house. Save the  
foot, no matter what it takes."  
  
"Yes my lady," Mirna turned and moved over to Gilthanas and  
proceeded to set the foot. Leth looked at her sceptically as the Lady  
Arlena moved away. He caught the flash of pain in her eyes as Gilthanas  
moaned from pain. The healer went about her movements swiftly and then  
placed her hands on the elf's foot, closing her eyes. Slowly, ever so  
slowly, the foot regained it's normal shape.  
  
Leth looked at the woman amazed as she tore her hands from the  
ankle and then sat back, breathing heavily, "I can do no more. The  
bones are intact, but he will not be able to walk on it for at least a   
tenday. I'm sorry, I can do nothing more."  
  
Leth nodded his thanks, "I appreciate your swift move, my lady.   
Thank you."  
  
Mirna smiled at him and then proceeded to wrap the ankle in a  
bandage and splinted it. "Keep him off that foot, I will send someone  
with a litter to help you carry him to the keep."  
  
Leth nodded and the healer moved off to help what other ways she  
could. 


	9. Chapter 8

Sept 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. The  
story, however, is mine.  
  
  
A New Beginning  
Chapter 8  
  
Gilthanas moaned in his fevered sleep, "Silvara," he called, his  
voice was horse from the pain in his soul and the longing for her,  
"Silvara, come back, please. Silvara!"  
  
Leth winced and left the room as the Prince ranted and raved about  
his lost love. The lady Arlena was waiting for him outside the door as  
he shut it behind him. To Leth she appeared as serene as usual but he  
noticed new strain lines around her mouth, "Has he improved, young  
Leth?"  
  
Leth shook his head sadly. "The fever has him in its grip now. We  
can only wait and watch."  
  
"Who... Who is it that he is crying out for?" to Leth she sounded  
hesitant, as if she didn't want to know the answer... or already knew  
them and wanted them confirmed.  
  
"His lady, lady Arlena. He's been searching the whole of Ansalon  
for her for the better part of three decades now." His sad eyes went to  
the closed door. Gilthanas' pleas to his love were muffled by the thick  
wood, but not drowned out completely.   
  
The Lady Arlena shuddered as his please became more frenzied. "I  
was taught something of the healing arts when I spent a summer with the  
Kagonesti. With your permission, Leth, I would see if I can help."  
  
Leth motioned for her to do as she pleased. With a sigh, and a sad  
shake of his head he walked away from Gilthanas' chamber and returned to  
his own to fall exhausted beside the bed.  
  
***  
  
Arlena quickly gathered what she would need and then entered  
Gilthanas' chamber, bolting the door behind her. She had no wish to be  
disturbed. She placed the small lamp she carried on the bedside table  
and then sat next to him. She had not been this close to him in years.   
Her heart sang with being so close and she quickly squelched it.   
Through the link she had with him she could feel his despair, his  
longing and his love, which seemed to have entered a new stage, for her.   
She placed her callused hands on his forehead and felt his fever. She  
quickly mashed together the poultice. "Silvara," he called, feeling her  
touch. One of his hands shot out, grasping her hand and he brought it  
to his heart, "My love, I have found you."  
  
She winced. She pulled her hand away from him and quickly spread  
what she'd brought onto his forehead. She made to move away but his  
hands shot out again, keeping her by his side. "Don't leave," he begged  
in his fevered state. Tears coursed down his cheeks from under his  
closed eyelids, "I couldn't bear if you were to leave me again."  
  
Arlena felt her own eyes pool with tears as she shifted form  
without thinking. She became smaller, re-taking the form of Silvara,  
the wilder elf whom he had first loved. "I'm here, Gilthanas," she told  
him, a tear slipping down her cheek as she leaned close to his face,  
"I'm here."  
  
His hold tightened slightly and then released as the fever cast him  
into oblivion.  
  
Silvara gently brushed his hair away from his face and then placed  
a soft kiss on his lips. He sighed in his sleep, the fever breaking at  
her touch, and fell into a deep healing slumber.  
  
Silvara pulled away from him and slowly shifted back to the Lady  
Arlena. Silvara was dead, no matter what Gilthanas thought. Tomorrow,  
if he was up and about, he would meet the Lady Arlena, the Knight who  
had saved his life, and she would see if he knew her. She prayed he  
would and yet feared he wouldn't. Then went to the door, unbolted it,  
and slipped back to her chambers. 


	10. Chapter 9

Sept 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. The  
story, however, is mine.  
  
  
A New Beginning  
Chapter 9  
  
Gilthanas awoke two days later, his head pounding and his tongue  
feeling like sandpaper. "Water." He croaked. A ladle was lifted to his  
lips and soothingly cool water was poured into his mouth. His eyes  
fluttered open and he focused on the concerned face of Leth. "How  
long?" he asked, his voice raw.  
  
Leth's face turned relieved, "My liege, you're awake. You've been  
out for three days straight, we were starting to worry when you would  
ever wake up."  
  
"Silvara..." he murmured, his mind going back over the foggy  
dreamlike state of his memories. A whisper soft kiss and words spoken  
had his eyes flying to Leth's face. "She's here, I know it, she was  
here while I was unconscious."  
  
Leth looked at his lord sympathetically, "Sire, Silvara has not  
been here. Only the lady Arlena has been here and she is hardly the elf  
you described to me. In fact, she's human."  
  
Gilthanas waves his hand in a weak dismissive gesture,  
"Unimportant. She's a dragon, she can choose any form she wants. She  
could be a kender if she so choose."  
  
"Sleep lord, regain your strength. Once you're well again we will  
search for your lady."  
  
Gilthanas smiled a secret smile, "My journey is at an end," he  
whispered as he dropped back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The Lady Arlena watched as Gilthanas dropped back to sleep, her  
eyes full of pain and longing but she quickly shuttered them when Leth  
turned desperate eyes to her, "I don't know how he thinks such things,"  
he said sadly, "He'll be crushed when he finds out that Silvara's not  
really here."  
  
Arlena smiled softly at the elf and took his hand, "Get some sleep  
Leth, when he is feeling better we will help him search for his lost  
lady."  
  
Leth sighed and nodded, turning away and leaving the room and the  
Lady Knight alone with his liege. Arlena bolted the door behind him and  
turned sad eyes on her love. "Gilthanas," she murmured, her voice so  
low it dispersed as it passed her lips. She sighed, and looked away  
from him. This wasn't helping either of them. If he suddenly woke to  
see the strange human Knight, the Lady Alrena, staring at him with such  
longing and hurt he would know for sure. She looked at him again and  
this time detached herself from the emotions that were swirling around  
inside her and adopted the cool mask she normally wore. She unbolted  
the door and quickly left the room.  
  
She entered her own quarters and went to the balcony, throwing the  
doors open as she stripped down to her shift. She sighed, leaning  
against the rail as she looked out over the keep, her heart heavy. The  
cool breeze off the sea slid over her like silk, cooling the hot skin.   
She hung her head. When Gilthanas awoke next she would have to face  
him. If her truly loved her he would see through the disguise she wore.   
Her heart ached, praying he would, and yet she feared the meeting more  
than she could put into words. If he didn't recognize her she would be  
crushed. She closed her eyes, "Paladine, if you're listening to your  
child, hear me," she whispered, her hand clenching around the railing,  
"Please, I beg, let him see me and accept that I cannot change who or  
what I am. Let his love have matured enough to accept me for the dragon  
I was born as." A single silver tear ran down her smooth cheek as she  
opened her eyes to watch the horizon. "Please..." 


	11. Chapter 10

Sept 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. The  
story, however, is mine.  
  
  
A New Beginning  
Chapter 10  
  
The spoon dipped into the bowl again as a steady hand brought it up  
to full lips. They closed over the spoon as the door opened and in  
stepped Leth. "Sire, you're awake!" He exclaimed, moving quickly to  
the bedside, his relieved smile nearly taking in his ears.  
  
"How long, Leth?" the words were cautious but he had recovered from  
his ordeal and his voice was strong.  
  
"Little over a tenday, sire," he told him, his smile fading, "We  
had almost lost hope."  
  
He dropped the spoon into the bowl, his head coming up sharply,  
"That long? What was wrong with me?"  
  
Leth pulled a seat up next to the cot, "The Lady Arlena has a  
theory... one I'm inclined to agree with. They depend on your answers  
to some questions though. Perhaps I should summon her and have her ask  
you them herself." He made to get up but Gilthanas grabbed his hand and  
shook his head, suddenly apprehensive about seeing this lady.  
  
"Not yet, Leth. Something tells me that I should be cautious and  
prepare myself for meeting with the lady of the keep."  
  
"Sire? She's a very nice lady, not at all like the other humans in  
the compound. In fact, she seems to understand the way some of them  
look at me and has gone out of her way to make it clear that we are her  
guests and she won't tolerate insult. In fact, she threw a man out of  
the keep not a sevenday ago for insinuating that the Lady had kidnapped  
you for ransom. I have never seen such a sight."  
  
"You're quite enamoured with her," remarked the elven Prince, his  
apprehension rising. He felt a little jealous of Leth suddenly and  
couldn't explain why. He placed the bowl of half finished broth on the  
table next to his cot, never taking his eyes off his companion.  
  
Leth shrugged, "As you say, sire, but I fear she pines for another.   
There are times I catch her off guard late at night when she seems to be  
deep in thought. Her eyes," he sighed, "they're so sad when her guard  
is down, so full of longing and emotion it makes me want to pick up my  
sword and kill whatever demon is chasing her. On that note, she saved  
your life you know, and your foot."  
  
Gilthanas laughed ruefully. Leth's description was almost exactly  
what he had felt the first time he'd seen sorrow in Silvara's eyes. He  
sighed, "I will attend dinner tonight, if the lady has no objections.   
Perhaps it is time for the keep to see that I am indeed well and not,"  
his lips twisted in a small smile, "kidnapped against my wishes. I will  
thank her as well, in my own time."  
  
Leth fairly bounded out of the room to find the Lady Arlena.  
  
Gilthanas leaned back against his furs and then swung his legs over  
the side of his cot and stood on shaky legs. He walked to the window  
and looked out, his eyes going over the lush farm lands, a small smile  
tilting his lips as his gaze slid over the forest in the distance, a  
longing for home coming over him. He sighed. He was not looking  
forward to that night. The door creaked open behind him. "Did you  
inform the lady, Leth?" he asked without turning, "I fear inviting  
myself to dinner may have been a bit foolish."  
  
"Foolish, Prince Gilthanas, but never unwanted," Commented a cool  
female voice from behind him.  
  
Gilthanas spun around, his heart beating wildly in his chest. The  
inflictions of the way she said his name were the same as Silvara's.   
His eyes fell on the lady knight in front of him. She was dressed in  
her daily clothes, a mail shirt and breeches along with sturdy boots and  
her sword at her side. She was not a beautiful female, in the eyes of  
elves, her lips being too thin, her nose too straight but Gilthanas felt  
like he'd been punched in the gut. He struggled to draw in breath. No  
matter how she looked, the woman was stunning for her posture and  
attributes. He felt floored and didn't know why. Leth was lurking  
behind her, he just barely caught sight of the younger elf.  
  
She raised one eyebrow at him and smiled, "Are you well, Prince?"  
  
He nodded, his mouth moving but no sound coming from him. This  
human, this woman, could it be? His heart sang that it was true, his  
mind told him that his beloved would never take the shape of a human,  
knowing how he felt about them for the most part. But then she was a  
dragon, a creature he'd feared and one that he had never accepted. How  
like her it would be to do something such as this. To prove that love  
had to transcend everything from age to race.  
  
"Such conversation," she said at length, when the silence stretched  
too thin. She bowed to him gracefully, "Pardon my manners, I haven't  
introduced myself. I am-"  
  
"The Lady Arlena," Gilthanas spoke at last, the musical tone to his  
words cutting through hers. She raised an eyebrow, as if asking for an  
explanation, "Lethagas mentioned you. From his description on the way  
you hold yourself lady, you could be no other." He finally dipped into  
a low bow showing her his respects. "I understand that it is to you I  
owe my life and the ability to walk, my lady, please accept my thanks."  
He stepped forward and grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips. Or he  
meant to. The moment he touched her he felt electrified, a surge clear  
through to his soul of longing and love. His eyes flew to hers and  
watched as she fought some inner battle.  
  
"You are too kind, Prince." She told him, striving for an easy tone  
as she withdrew her hand from his and clasped them behind her back. She  
prayed he hadn't caught that they were shaking badly. "The healer did  
the work, I merely carried you back to the castle so you wouldn't get  
eaten by the monsters." Her tone was almost as cool as the gaze she  
kept levelled on him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking as he  
looked into her glass like eyes.  
  
"Gilthanas," he corrected her, smiling, "I suppose it is to you I  
owe my life then, Lady. Is there any way I can repay that debt?" His  
eyes stayed attached to hers, searching as if for something. She pried  
her eyes gave away nothing as she looked out the window.  
  
"I will think of something. The supper hour is almost upon us. If  
you are joining us, perhaps you should put more clothes on, Gilthanas."  
  
He looked down at his state of undress and then had the grace to  
look embarrassed though he didn't blush, "My apologies, Lady Arlena, I  
did not know I would be entertaining fair ladies. I will see you at  
dinner."  
  
She turned, and he caught a fleetingly sad smile on her lips,  
"Indeed you will, Gilthanas." She disappeared before he could say  
another word. Leth stepped into the room, Gilthanas' clothes and some  
new finery draped over his arm.  
  
"Isn't she amazing?"  
  
Gilthanas sank onto the cot, his head falling into his hands,  
"Leth, please, I need a moment to myself."  
  
Leth looked at him shocked, "Certainly, my liege." He placed the  
clothes on the end of the cot and stepped out, closing the door behind  
him.  
  
Gilthanas clenched his hands in his hair, his heart singing,  
pounding madly from her presence. It was her; his heart and body were  
telling him true but his mind would not readily accept the shape she was  
in. The same as before when he couldn't accept that she was dragon  
born. He closed his eyes, envisioning her the way he'd last seen her,  
as Silvara, and just now as the Lady Alrena. He noted, in his mind, the  
same gestures she made, the same tilt of her head, the same body  
language and the same inflictions of her words. Those could not be  
changed. But if it was her then why had she not acknowledged him? Did  
she have no memory? Or maybe she didn't want to acknowledge him. His  
heart constricted painfully at the thought. He'd hurt her badly,  
probably more deeply than he'd realized. She probably needed time... or  
proof.  
  
He sighed, laying back across the cot, staring at the rafters as  
the sun began to set in the sky. Why was she doing this? He'd found  
her, he knew it was her, but she hadn't even seemed to notice that he  
was here other than as a guest. He grinned suddenly. Tonight he would  
shower her with attention and then get her alone as soon as possible  
before revealing that he knew it was she. His grin faded. What if she  
refused to acknowledge him? What if she refused him completely? He  
would never recover.  
  
He rose from his cot and quickly dressed in the clothes Leth had  
brought him, choosing the simple, yet decorative, dark blue jerkin and  
black pants. He slipped his feet back into his elven boots and smiled.   
He smoothed the butter soft fabric down and then looked at himself in  
the looking glass. His hair was too long. He looked around the room  
and found his weapons neatly stacked next to the bed. He pulled out his  
dagger and pulled the thick mass that hung halfway down his back, in  
front of him. He grasped it in one hand and then quickly took the  
dagger too it, somehow managing to get a clean and mostly even cut. He  
shook his head this way and that and then nodded his approval. Much  
better. He grabbed the headband from the pile of his old clothes and  
fastened it around his head before securing the sword belt around his  
hips. He felt more himself and smiled at his reflection, reaching up to  
trace the long scar that ran across his cheek. So much for his  
beautiful elven face. He sighed and turned from the glass, going to the  
door and opening it. Love looked beyond visages, he knew that now, it  
transcended them, hopefully Silv- er.. the Lady Arlena would be able too  
as well after all this time.  
  
Leth looked up and smiled, his teeth showing through, "You look  
wonderful, majesty, the lady insisted that we have elven clothes for  
you. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Gilthanas grinned, "No Leth. Come on, I've been sleeping long  
enough, I want to see the compound." 


	12. Chapter 11

Sept 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. The  
story, however, is mine. The lyrics from Gilthanas' song are my  
creation.  
  
  
A New Beginning  
Chapter 11  
  
Arlena retired to her chambers and closed the door behind her,  
leaning against it. She raised one hand to press it against her wildly  
beating heart. She closed her eyes, her mind going back to the room  
where Gilthanas was, a tender smile touching her lips. He'd been blown  
away by her human figure, that much had been clear. She frowned, "Does  
he know it's me?" she whispered, unsure if she wanted the answer or not.   
She quickly pushed it aside and vowed to get through the night's meal  
calmly and assured; though she knew the task would take most of her  
willpower when her heart yelling at her to launch herself into  
Gilthanas' grasp and never leave. With him so close again, how could  
she let him go? She vowed to stick to business and quickly went to look  
in her wardrobe for something suitable for dinner.  
  
  
***  
  
Gilthanas followed Leth into the main dining room, his head  
pounding from already have walked too far but he'd said he'd come and he  
was here now. His gaze went to the warrior who would sit at the head of  
the table, his mind smiling brilliantly at her while he kept his visage  
carefully neutral. In honor of his recovery and first banquet at the  
hall everyone had been informed that it was a formal occasion; one where  
the knights could let their hair down so to speak and be people. The  
Lady Arlena was no exception and she looked stunning in a gown of deep  
burgundy red, the sides slashed for better movement and allowing the  
gentlemen a chance to glimpse her long muscular limbs. Gilthanas felt a  
flare of protectiveness but fought it down. She wasn't his, not yet.   
Her neckline was plunging and revealed her attributes amply, the pendant  
she wore around her neck kept glittering in the firelight and Gilthanas  
was sure he saw it flash silver. The gown had no sleeves but the way  
she held herself was what conveyed to everyone that, though she was  
dressed as a lady, she was a knight and could defend herself if need be.  
  
Gilthanas walked over to her and bowed to her and the group of  
ladies she was conversing with. She saw that there were a few elves in  
the group more beautiful in feature than the Lady Knight but to  
Gilthanas they didn't hold a candle to her. He turned on his charm and  
lavished them with outlandish compliments. Making each blush or advert  
their eyes until he finished the circle at Alrena. She raised an  
eyebrow, her lips twisted in a faint smile. She still loved to watch  
him work the ladies. She no longer felt the strong surge of jealousy,  
for his gaze kept drifting back to her as if drawn by a magnet.   
Gilthanas had kissed the hands of each woman in the group, except the  
lady knight, which he'd purposely saved for last.  
  
She extended her hand to him and he took it gently, as if she would  
brake if he held it too hard. He bowed over it once, surprising a gasp  
out of everyone that saw, including Leth, who watched with an open mouth  
as Gilthanas brought the Lady Arlena's hand to his forehead and then to  
his lips, kissing the back gently. He looked up at her through his  
lashed, his lips on her hand as he straightened, "My lady," he told her  
softly, "You have the sweetest scent and the softest skin. Were I any  
other man I might embarrass myself." His eyes twinkled with amusement as  
they met hers. Her mouth was slightly agape with shock.  
  
Elven nobility never ever bowed to a lady in the fashion Gilthanas  
had just done to her unless they were either family, bound by wedlock or  
highly respected. She'd never expected him to do something so obvious  
in front of a crowd, not so soon. She risked a glance around. To  
almost everyone who wasn't part elven or full elven the gesture looked  
to be like an innocent flirt. To anyone elven or partially elven, they  
recognized the signal for what it was. She felt her face heat slightly  
as she met his eyes.  
  
"May I have the honor of escorting the lady to her seat?" he asked  
her softly so that no one else could hear.  
  
She nodded once and he bowed to her, releasing her hand as he  
offered her his arm. She accepted it gracefully and eyed him from the  
corner of her eye as she walked next to him to the end of the table. He  
pulled out her chair for her and then helped her sit. She motioned him  
to the seat next to her. "Your highness, will you join me?"  
  
He bowed to her again and then took his seat. The rest in the room  
quickly found theirs and the banquet began. Gilthanas watched Arlena as  
she watched him. He noticed the frequent questioning looks she sent his  
way and hid a private smile. The banquet was a fine affair with jokes  
and revelry and music for everyone. They ate easily, conversed quietly  
and laughed as the bards displayed some of the funnier parts of their  
history. Finally people began to dance and Gilthanas, playing host to a  
degree, gallantly requested that the lady Arlena join him in a dance.   
She gracefully accepted and laughed as he spun her out onto the dance  
floor. People stopped to watch as the music died into a soft, slow  
ballad.   
  
Gilthanas and the lady knight came together. She was almost as  
tall as he, he noted idly as he only had to tilt his head slightly to  
look down at her. He spread his hand open in invitation. She came as  
if drawn and he enfolded her in his arms. His heart ached as they  
aligned perfectly, even in human form. Without a doubt, this was his  
Silvara, his lady. He closed his eyes, tilting his head to rest his  
forehead against hers as the music continued. They swayed softly to the  
music, disappearing into their own little world.  
  
Arlena fought it. She tried, really she did, but the moment the  
music of an old ballad she and Gilthanas had danced to began to play,  
she knew she was lost. She went willingly into his arms, aching to be  
held by him. She closed her eyes, matching his step perfectly, falling  
back into the natural rhythm of dancing with him. She ached. All of  
her ached, from her weary spirit to her broken heart and she felt tears  
pool in her eyes. She bit her lip, willing them not to fall as the song  
continued. She didn't heed the words as the music changed, another  
slow, mournful ballad beginning to play. After a few more steps she  
felt Gilthanas freeze.   
  
She stopped abruptly, opening her eyes to look up at him. His gaze  
held such a longing, a pain and a need that she was forced to look away,  
fearing he would see the same in hers. "Listen to the words," he  
murmured to her, his voice raw with emotion.  
  
She looked confused but then opened her ears and her eyes widened.  
  
"On Silver wings the lovers flew  
Across the streams of Silver  
To discover a purpose that they didn't know  
Across the streams of Silver.  
  
The lover's pair, an elf and dragon, matched before time  
Across the streams of Silver  
Brought together in times of trouble, torn apart in time of pain  
Across the streams of Silver  
  
A Quest to find his love  
Across the streams of Silver  
Stretching over twenty year  
A quest to find his love  
A lost soul mate to make them whole  
Across the streams of Silver."  
  
  
The Lady Arlena would hear no more. She tore herself from  
Gilthanas and ran from the hall, tears glittering in her eyes. A Knight  
she was and a knight she would always be, but in her heart the song was  
tearing her in two.  
  
Gilthanas watched her go as the music died suddenly. He turned to  
the guests, "I beg your pardon, that was not the intention. Please, I  
will go find the lady and return with her. Continue, please.   
Musicians," he turned to them, "something a little more lively please!"  
  
They nodded and Gilthanas turned on his heel and strode from the  
hall. He followed the path outside to the garden, somehow knowing she  
would seek refuge there. He was suddenly glad that Leth had shown him  
the way around the castle before coming to the banquet. His steps were  
soft, soundless, as he approached. He melted into the gardens and  
quickly went to the middle where there was a shallow stream. Sure  
enough, on the single bench by the stream, was the Lady Arlena.  
  
"Silvara," he murmured as her pale straw colored hair suddenly  
seemed to reflect silver for a moment.   
  
She looked up, startled and Gilthanas felt his heart clench. Her  
cheeks were lined with silver streaks, marking her tears. He stepped  
out of the bushes as she pushed herself to her feet, ready to run again.  
  
"Please don't leave," he said softly, knowing she would hear him.  
  
She froze, looking back at him, "Can I do something for you?" She  
pulled her knightly stature around her like a cloak, pushing aside the  
battered feelings in her soul.  
  
He advanced towards her and finally stood in front of her after a  
few minutes of careful treading. He didn't touch her though; he simply  
stared down into her eyes. "Why have you been hiding from me?" he  
finally asked, his voice raw from how much it hurt asking the question.  
  
"You found me easily enough. I didn't go far."  
  
"I don't mean tonight, I meant all those years ago when you  
disappeared without me. Why did you run?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she couldn't meet his  
eyes.  
  
"Arlena... Silvara... whatever it is you call yourself, you are a  
part of me, I had to find you again. I felt like you'd shattered my  
heart when you left."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she told him again.   
Gilthanas saw she was trembling, though, discrediting the words. She  
was strong, his companion, but her strength flowed from her spirit and  
heart. The heart he'd broken all those years ago when he'd failed to  
meet her at Huma's tomb in Southern Ergoth. A promise he'd regretted  
breaking ever since.   
  
He raised one hand to her face but didn't touch it, leaving his  
hand a bare finger's width away. "You hurt me Silvara, I'd like to know  
why," he said softly, his eyes searching her face.  
  
"I'm not Silvara," she told him, meeting his eyes again. Her  
breath caught at the naked need in his eyes and she relented, "What  
makes you think I'm your lost love, Prince?"  
  
He smiled, "The way you say my name, Lady. The way you move," he  
grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart, "And the way you affect  
me here no matter what shape you take, be it elf, human or," he paused,  
looking deeply into her eyes, "dragon."  
  
Gilthanas saw tears shimmer in her eyes again, "Prove it. How do  
you know I'm some mythical creature?"  
  
He gently placed his fingers on her cheek and brushed a silver tear  
off her face, "For one you're crying silver tears," he told her softly,  
"You know too much to be an average human. The way you hold yourself,  
my love, gives it away. Admit it, Silvara, Arlena, whatever it is you  
want to call yourself, you are still the only one who makes me feel  
whole. You complete me, Silvara, don't deny me the one thing that  
brings me happiness, I beg."  
  
"You denied me," she told him rashly, not bothering to deny his  
remarks, "You said you loved me and when things came between us you  
fairly killed me when you couldn't find the time for me. How could you  
do it, Gilthanas?" she asked him, tears running unheeded down her  
cheeks, "How could you do that to me, to us?"  
  
His eyes darkened with pain as he gently pulled her into his  
embrace, "I'm sorry. I didn't know how else to deal with the confusion  
I was feeling. I know now I should have talked to you about it, should  
have tried to learn to accept it but I was stubborn and young and full  
of a love, I can say now, that I couldn't accept. Ignoring you and  
pretending the problem wasn't there was easier. I've learned the hard  
way what it is to live without you, Silvara, I can't do that anymore.   
I've regretted not meeting you all those years ago, I've paid for my  
actions, far more than you know."  
  
She pushed away from him, "You're still calling me Silvara, why?"  
  
He smiled, "That's easy. I fell in love with an elf named Silvara  
that was really a dragon. I never did know how to say your true name so  
I say the one that I knew you first as. To me you will always be  
Silvara, the Kagonesti elf that healed me and stole my heart and the  
Silver dragon who loved me and shares my spirit and soul."  
  
Her eyes glistened again, "Prove what you say is true."  
  
He got down on one knee, "I beg your forgiveness, Lady, I know no  
other way to make amends for the hurt I have caused than to vow my heart  
and my life to you for the rest of my days and beyond."  
  
She pulled him to his feet and then took a few steps back and  
pulled her clothes from her body quickly. She saw him swallow hard and  
hid a smile. The garden was secluded enough that nobody would be around  
this time of night and she felt safe adapting her true form. She  
shifted from human to dragon in a few moments, her glistening wings  
springing from her back as her nose elongated and her body filled out.   
Within minutes the Silver Dragon that had filled his dreams stood in  
front of him. Gilthanas took a step towards her, holding out his arms.   
She lowered her muzzle and allowed him to hug it as tight as he could.   
"I love you, Silver Lady," he told her softly, "I was too much of a  
buffoon to see how much and just how badly I need you in my life.   
Please forgive me."  
  
The Dragon raised her head and then picked Gilthanas up with one  
clawed hand and offered him a step up onto her shoulder. He stepped  
onto her back and firmly began to massage the muscle joints of the  
wings. He remembered her telling him once, long ago, that Dragons loved  
to have their eye ridges scratched and their wing joints massaged. He  
did his best now to massage the wings. She stretched out under him,  
relaxing and he felt her rumble deep in her chest. He massaged the wing  
joints for the next half hour before sliding down off her back and  
walking forward to where her muzzle was. He scratched her eye ridges  
and then leaned down to hug her snout again. "Silvara, my love, we must  
return to the banquet before people come looking for us and find  
something they do not expect."  
  
She sighed.  
  
He grinned, scratching the ridges one last time before stepping  
away from her, "I know you dislike not being able to be in your natural  
form but it's necessary to insure your survival."  
  
She shifted her gaze to him surprised and he shrugged as her eyes  
closed and she slowly diminished in size. "Now where do you put all  
that weight, my dear?" he asked her teasingly.  
  
She smiled, quickly dressing in her gown and equipment again,  
"Easy, It's in my legs," she told him flippantly as she walked over and  
then wrapped her arms around hi neck, staring into his eyes. "Do you  
find this shape displeasing, Gilthanas?" she asked quietly when he said  
nothing and stared at her.  
  
He shook his head, "No. I found the elf more appealing but you've  
tried not to make yourself so in your human form. I am still drawn to  
you, it's not the form, not anymore. The first moment I saw the Lady  
Arlena I knew it was you and I wanted you."  
  
She shifted, as if with a thought, into Silvara and Gilthanas' eyes  
widened as she dragged his head downwards. Their eyes fluttered closed,  
hearts beating as one as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She felt  
his breath on her cheeks, her lips, and lifted her head to meet his.   
They hesitated.  
  
"Gilthanas!" called an urgent voice suddenly.  
  
Gilthanas groaned and lifted his head as Silvara suddenly vanished  
and Arlena took her place. "Later," he whispered to her quietly. He  
removed her arms from about him and offered her his arm which she took  
as they walked back to the banquet. Many questions had been put to rest  
be neither believed this was to be the last of their discussions. They  
made their way back to the banquet hall, laughing softly together as  
Leth caught sight of them. They explained their brief absence in as few  
words as possible and then, with Leth trailing behind, continued on  
towards the hall. 


	13. Chapter 12

Sept 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. The  
story, however, is mine.   
  
A New Beginning  
Chapter 12  
  
Alrena slid her clothes off and dressed in her dressing gown as she  
went to stand on her balcony. So much had happened that night. A smile  
touched her lips as she thought about the meeting with Gilthanas in the  
garden. He'd changed, that much was obvious, but deep down her was still  
the man she'd fallen in love with, just a lot more mature. The years had  
been hard on him, it showed in the way he carried himself and the scars he  
now bore.  
  
There was a knock at the door and she turned her head, "Enter."  
  
The door creaked, sliding open marginally before Gilthanas slipped  
in and then closed and bolted the door behind him. Arlena stepped off the  
balcony and closed the doors behind her to shut out the cold breeze off  
the sea. Where it didn't bother her, she knew Gilthanas wasn't immune to  
it and would soon be shaking from the cold. He walked straight to her and  
opened his arms. She gladly went into them, smiling up at him as she  
wrapped her arms around his waist. "I've missed you," she told him  
quietly.  
  
He gently brushed the hair from her face, hooking her bangs around  
her ears as he looked into her eyes, "And I you. More than I have words  
to say. Lady, can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
  
She smiled as her form changed to the wilder elf, seeing the love  
shining in his eyes never waver. "How long have you searched, Gilthanas?  
How do I know you won't fall back on your old ways and ignore me again?   
I couldn't take the second rejection. My heart would not survive and  
neither would I."  
  
He ran his thumbs gently over the curves of her cheeks, looking  
deeply into the silver pools of her eyes, "Never," he swore softly,  
sincerely, "Never again. I could no sooner cut out my own heart than to  
turn my back on you. It would kill me to loose you again."  
  
She brushed the backs of her fingers gently over his face, her eyes  
sad, "You have more strength then you give yourself credit for. If we  
ever had to go through that again you'd do just as you have. You'd  
suppress it for a while and then spend years searching for me."  
  
He shook his head, gathering her closer, "Never. It would shatter  
my soul if I lost you again. I would go mad, Silver Lady, if you were to  
leave me." His face lowered towards hers, his breath quickening as hers  
almost stopped. She closed her eyes, leaning into him. He brushed a  
kiss, soft as a butterfly's wing, across her lips. She shuddered in his  
grasp and slid her hand into his hair, tugging his face towards her with a  
vicious tug and his lips slammed down onto hers. He groaned, practically  
melting into her strong grasp as her mouth opened beneath his. He  
couldn't resist and opened his mouth to her questing tongue. She wasn't  
gentle, as he'd come to expect, but she thrust her tongue into his mouth  
with an abandon that made him believe that she'd been desperately wanted  
him as much as he'd been wanting her.  
  
He pulled back after a moment to breathe. "Silvara," he groaned,  
"Please..." he lay his forehead against hers, feeling her heart beating  
wildly against his. He felt a flush of power with the knowledge that he  
could affect a dragon in that manner. He was humbled with the knowledge  
and couldn't help but pull away so he could see her clearly. She opened  
her eyes and froze, suddenly tearing herself out of his arms and backing  
away. She raised her hands as if to warn him off. "Silvara... what...?"  
  
"We can't do this." She said shakily, "I can't do this. It's been  
so long; too long. You can't just waltz back in here and expect to pick  
up where we left off, Gilthanas. It can't... it doesn't..." she took a  
deep breath and tried again. "I loved you, Gilthanas," her voice broke,  
"I waited for almost a year and when you didn't show up I knew you'd  
rejected me."  
  
"I still love you, it just took me a long time to understand the  
true meaning of that love," he said quietly.  
  
She looked at him, her eyes going cool as she retook the shape of  
the Lady Arlena Plata. "I want to believe you, more than anything,  
Gilthanas."  
  
"Sil- Arlena, please," he begged. He got down on one knee and  
looked up at her, his eyes pleading, "I beg for a second chance. We've  
been brought back together after many years of separation and I can't  
accept that this is over. Can't we just get to know one another again, I  
know it's been a long time, but I still love you, I never stopped."  
  
She looked at him calmly, crossing her arms over her chest  
defensively.  
  
He hesitated, getting to his feet, blonde hair falling into his  
eyes as he looked at her, his heart in his gaze, "Or is there someone  
else?"  
  
She raised one thin eyebrow.  
  
"Another dragon perhaps?" he persisted. It hurt to think that  
there might be someone else in her life, and it cut him deep.  
  
"And have you earned the right to be asking these questions,  
Prince?" she asked him softly, "Whom I see is none of your concern  
anymore."  
  
He tore his gaze from hers and started to turn away, pausing when  
he reached the door, "I don't know how to prove what I feel to you...  
Arlena. Shape, size and race have no meaning for me anymore where love is  
concerned. I've searched Ansalon for you, and if need be I'll search for  
you again should you disappear tomorrow. Set me a task, any task, to  
prove myself to you. I've changed a lot from the elf you knew."  
  
Her eyes softened, "I can tell,"  
  
He turned to face her, his back to the door as he looked at her  
from head to toe. The scar stood out on his cheek, a thin white line that  
marred the perfection. "I would do anything you ask of me, Lady," he said  
sincerely, "Anything at all..."  
  
She took a deep breath, meeting his gaze with an unwavering stare.  
"Anything?"  
  
He nodded, his throat tightening. The way she said it, he could  
almost hear the word 'banishment' hanging in the air.  
  
"Leave me be. Allow me time to come to terms with this." She  
searched his gaze, "Can you give me that?"  
  
He swallowed hard. Banishment would have been better. "I will do  
that if it is your wish, Arlena. I wish you could give me another task,  
but I will not pressure you." He inclined his upper body to her, turned  
and unbolted the door, "Good night, Silver Lady."  
  
She watched as he left, his soft words echoing in the silence. She  
stepped behind him and re-bolted the door, her thoughts twisting and  
turning together. Gilthanas had given her time, now she had to figure out  
what to do with it. 


	14. Chapter 13

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. The story, however, is  
mine.   
  
A New Beginning  
Chapter 13  
  
Gilthanas strode into his room with a scowl. Tonight had not gone exactly as  
planned, but then, why had he expected it to? A dragon, especially one as confused as  
his love, certainly didn't change her mind over night. He sighed, releasing his anger.   
He had no right to be angry with her; her reactions were justified. After searching  
for the better part of thirty years, he couldn't help be disappointed they couldn't  
pick up where they'd left off.   
  
Gilthanas thought back to their time in the garden earlier in the evening. She'd  
been honest with him then, allowing him to show her he could pleasure her as a dragon.   
Would she ever allow him to show the same kind of devotion and acceptance as a human?   
He hoped so. He crossed to the window, staring out into the night, but not seeing the  
darkness or the singular moon. His gaze saw only Arlena in three shapes, one beside  
the other. Silvara, as a Dragon and wilder elf, and lastly, as a proud Knight. She  
was all three, he knew that, he also knew there was much more to her than he'd had the  
privilege to see. Could it be possible for him, an elf who would live a fraction of  
her lifetime, to see everything she was?  
  
He stared out the window, unmoving, as he mulled over the thoughts. Hopefully,  
she could find it in her heart to forgive him. If she didn't, he was sure to go mad.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
The next morning, Lady Arlena didn't come down for breaking her fast. Her lady  
conveyed her regrets, saying the Lady Knight wasn't feeling well and would more than  
likely be absent for the day.  
  
The murmuring through the hall belayed the fears of her people, showing Gilthanas  
and Leth just how loved she was. Gilthanas suspected she was staying in her room to  
avoid him and found himself torn between being flattered and exasperated. He had never  
found her to be a coward.  
  
"Lady, did the Lady Arlena send for the healer?"  
  
The woman shook her head, eyes widening as the noble elf spoke to her. "N-no, my  
lord. She is a skilled healer, I suspect she will mix a draught for herself and sleep  
most of the day."  
  
Gilthanas inclined his head in thanks and resumed eating his meal. Leth looked  
worried as he dug into his bread and porridge. "Do you think it's serious, sire?"  
  
Gilthanas shook his head, "I doubt it, Leth. The Lady is most likely taking a  
rest day. The pressures of administrating a fortress this size, I would think."  
  
"You were certainly in a deep discussion with her last night." Leth eyed his  
companion with a degree of caution, "What did you say to make her cry?"  
  
Gilthanas blinked. Leth was angry with him for making Arlena cry? "I didn't make  
her cry."  
  
"You said something to her and the next thing anyone knew she was in tears and  
leaving the hall."  
  
"Do you remember the song, Leth?"  
  
Leth slowly shook his head, flushing slightly, "No, I was too busy watching you  
dance with her and wondering if it would be polite to cut in."  
  
Gilthanas clenched the eating knife in his fist, the only outward sign of his  
sudden jealousy. Surely Leth couldn't be thinking of courting, or attempting to court,  
his lady. "I wouldn't have allowed you."  
  
"But, my lord!"   
  
Gilthanas left it at that, pushing back from the table and striding from the hall  
before Leth could say anything else. He needed to get away before he cheerfully  
punched the other elf and told him to stay away from Arlena. Outside, he inhaled  
deeply, nodding to several Knights as he strode towards the gates. His stride was even  
and purposeful as he departed from the keep. Arlena had given him much to think about,  
including the infatuation of young Leth. Leth. He frowned as he walked. What could  
he say to the younger elf to make him understand? He couldn't exactly tell him the  
truth; Silv- Arlena's secret wouldn't last.  
  
He walked towards the sea, down to the shore, bending to scoop shells from the  
sandy beach. The occasional pebble fell into his hand and he skipped it into the surf  
crashing along the shore. What to do about Leth? A half smile cracked his face. Here  
he was, worried about Leth's infatuation with his Lady when his time could be better  
spent trying to prove to her his own sincerity. She'd asked for time, and though he  
was relatively young, he didn't think he could give her years of time to work her  
feelings out. He craved her, needed her, like oxygen. He skipped another pebble. The  
possibility of being sent away from her was a daunting one. She might send him on some  
quest to prove his love. He frowned. No, his Silver Lady wouldn't do that.  
  
The soft sound of a woman singing drifted to his ears and he looked back towards  
the keep. The song was sad, and he knew it. Knew it, and the woman singing it, inside  
and out. It was what she had sung to him the last time they'd seen each other.  
Banishing the thought, his mind wandered back to the night he'd first admitted he was  
in love with her.  
  
His mind was filled with moonlight, water running silver and the shadow of a  
beautiful, naked wilder elf. His blood burned with the memory of that night, the  
passion they'd awakened in each other. His throat tightened. He'd promised her she'd  
never be alone again and he'd broken that promise.   
  
"Do you remember the first time you saw me?"  
  
He whirled, is eyes widening as he realized how far he'd come from the castle and  
who he'd past while deep in thought. The Silver Dragon gleamed in the sunlight, the  
sparkle muted by the sand on her back. She was lounging, her eyes covered by her inner  
eyelid, her muzzle pointed at the sea.  
  
"The first time I saw you? Which you? As you are now, Silver Lady, or as the elf  
you took the shape of?"  
  
She turned her head to him. "The elf, of course. I doubt you could forget the  
first time you realized I was a Dragon."  
  
He sighed. "I was very young, though I thought myself wise. I will never forget  
either meeting. That of your elven shape, nor that of your true self. I remember you  
were covered in grime, your hair matted and dulled. I remember thinking you'd be  
irresistible if you were clean."  
  
Her eyes opened completely as she assessed him. "Did you?"  
  
"I thought you were beautiful in spite of the dirt. I wouldn't touch you though,  
not injured nor healthy, while you were being a servant to my sister."  
  
She slowly shifted, becoming the Lady Arlena. "That was a long time ago. I  
remember that day as if it were yesterday."  
  
"If you'll excuse me, my lady, you asked for space and I will grant it. I didn't  
mean to intrude on your solitude."  
  
"Stay awhile, My Lord." she motioned for him to take a seat on the rocks as she  
took one herself. Dressed in a split skirt and chain mail, but little else, Gilthanas  
marveled at her ability to resist the chill breeze coming off the ocean.   
  
"Are you certain? I don't wish to intrude."  
  
She nodded. "I'm certain."  
  
He picked his way carefully along the rocks to where she was seated, the beach  
spread out below them, the sea lapping at the cliffs further along the beach. He  
copied her, staring out to sea while the wind tugged at his hair. "Why did you wish to  
know if I remembered our first meeting? I could hardly forget it."  
  
"But you tried."  
  
He couldn't respond. Yes, he had tried. He'd been desperate to forget about her  
and the hole her desertion had torn in his heart. He could only nod his head, dropping  
his eyes in shame.  
  
"Why? Why did you wish to forget the day you met the other half of your soul?   
Did I hurt you that badly you wished to be released?"  
  
"I drove you away, Lady. That was the part that hurt. I couldn't accept you for  
who and what you are and, in doing so, I drove you from me. Never had I thought that  
could happen, but it did. It almost killed me when I realized it."  
  
She was silent, staring off to sea. "Did you even think of the consequences? The  
ripple effects of your actions?"  
  
He shook his head. "I was selfish and young, Silver Lady. I was also so in love  
it blinded me. I couldn't stay away from you, but it hurt to be deceived into loving  
you, for that was how I understood it. I felt you'd tricked me into loving you. It  
took me a long time to understand that I couldn't be tricked into loving anyone. I'm  
sorry I hurt you."  
  
"So you've said. Why didn't you trust your heart?"  
  
He looked out to sea, searching for the right answer. Finally, reluctantly, he  
answered. "I thought it was wrong. I thought what I felt was too powerful to ever be  
real and was simply and infatuation. I thought, if I worked hard and long enough, it  
might simply disappear. It was a harsh lesson when I realized distance only made me  
feel worse instead of better. I was in agony when you left."  
  
"And I was not? I waited for you, Gilthanas, I waited in vain for you to  
understand your own heart. When I finally realized you wouldn't be coming for me, I  
vowed to put my life right again, to put you behind me and make something of myself. I  
hoped you would search for me, that you would come and find me, for so many years.   
Long, lonely years in which I worked hard to become what I am today. Now, you're here,  
threatening to destroy all I've worked for."  
  
"I would never do that, Silver Lady."  
  
"So you say now. The story of the Silver Dragon and the elf lord is well known,  
Gilthanas. People know of you because of that story. They know who you search for.  
What would become of me, of the life I've built without you, if I were to suddenly  
take up with you?"  
  
He couldn't answer that. Even though he knew what would happen, he couldn't speak  
the words aloud.  
  
"Your silence speaks for itself. Good day, Elf lord."  
  
He made no move to stop her as she left his side. She was walking away, her back  
ramrod straight when he found his voice again. "Lady Arlena?"  
  
She paused, but didn't look back.  
  
He swallowed hard, fighting the disappointment at the dismissal in her gesture.   
"My elven friend Leth has developed a tender for you."  
  
He saw her jerk in surprise. "I have no encouraged him. Thank you for the  
warning. Good day."  
  
He watched her disappear in the distance and sighed. Getting through to her would  
be a challenge. A smile appeared on his lips. Winning her back would be difficult,  
but he would succeed. No other outcome was acceptable. 


	15. Chapter 14

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. The story, however, is  
mine.   
  
A New Beginning  
Chapter 14  
  
  
Lady Arlena closed her door behind her and locked it. The day had been a beautiful  
one and she hadn't been able to resist walking along the shore. Why oh why had Gilthanas  
decided to do the same? She'd asked for space and then encouraged him to come closer. How  
much more could she confuse him? She grimaced and went to her window, throwing it wide so  
she could watch the waves from a distance. Leaning against the railing, she stared out  
across the glittering sea. So much had changed in the world during her lifetime. Krynn was  
no longer the same as the one she'd been born into. Her father, Palpatine, was gone.   
Having disappeared with the rest of the Gods. Her love, she had thought, was destroyed by  
his own inability to see beyond racial lines. She knew better now, he'd done nothing but  
accept her in whatever form she choose to take since he'd arrived. She continued to stare  
across the ocean, but her eyes saw him in her mind's eye. The blonde hair, his face, still  
handsome despite the scar, his lean muscular body. She shivered. She longed to be held by  
him, to be accepted for who and what she was, but she couldn't. Not yet.  
  
There were still those in the fortress she didn't trust, those she would never  
trust, with her true identity. To live as a human, to eat sleep and act as one, was very  
taxing on her soul. A part of her longed to simply take her true form and fly away. Away  
from the hurt and confusion Gilthanas' sudden presence had brought back. She felt  
something akin to tears sting her eyes and blinked quickly. Her eyes were gritty, dry from  
being open too long and she shut the window.  
  
She didn't need this, didn't want this. She'd been content to give humans the  
benefits of her knowledge. She'd been content with her place among them, even if it was a  
solitary existence. Who was she trying to fool? Arlena walked to her bed and dropped  
down, throwing one arm over her eyes. Gilthanas had brought back every longing, every  
happy moment she'd ever shared with him. And while the good didn't come close to  
outweighing the bad in terms of volume, the quality of the love she'd shared with him for a  
time had humbled her. Her. A Silver Dragon. She sighed, rolling over to grab a pillow  
from the head of the bed and hugged it. She'd missed him. Missed him more than she'd ever  
admitted to anyone, even herself.   
  
Yet, if she wanted to be with him, to be once again his acknowledged lover, what  
would she have to give up? The respect she'd earned? Her position in the knighthood?   
Would they trust her once they knew to the extent she'd tricked them? Would she want to be  
a part of an order that couldn't look beyond the surface to the soul beneath? Arlena  
groaned, burying her face in the pillow. So much could happen if she revealed her true  
nature. She readily admitted to herself that the most terrifying possibility was having  
one of the Dragon overlords come searching for her. Could she stand against one of those  
monstrous wyrms?   
  
Would she want to when the time came? She frowned. Where had that thought come  
from? She'd taken the form of a human to escape them, lived as a human to avoid detection.  
She didn't want to die, no matter the pain she'd been feeling. But if she lived for a  
thousand years and Gilthanas died, would she long for death then? Would she seek it  
herself? She blocked the thoughts from her mind. The future was shaky, unforeseeable; it  
was better not to dwell on what had yet to happen. If, when the time came, she couldn't  
live without him, she would deal with it then. Not before.  
  
Pushing herself off the bed she started to take a step and froze. Was that her  
decision then? To throw everything away because Gilthanas had come back with the right  
words and actions? Was she willing to throw away everything she'd accomplished simply  
because he'd learned to say "I love you" to her as a Dragon? She stopped, sinking down to  
the bed, her head in her hands. She was so confused. Her heart was begging her to go to  
him, to see him and hold him. Begging to be loved again, the way he'd first loved her  
underneath the waterfall on Ergoth. It had been so many years ago, and yet it felt like  
yesterday. The hurt, the pain, the joys were all as fresh in her mind as if they'd  
happened the night before.  
  
She swallowed hard and lay back against the covers, turning her face from the  
window. Tomorrow she'd have to make a decision regarding her future. For now she would  
try and get some rest. She had a feeling she'd need it for the confrontation that was  
inevitable. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
The single moon shone down on the sleeping keep as a dark, slender figure climbed down to the beach. The graceful strides revealed their heritage just as surely as the moon glinting off golden hair and the tip of a pointed ear poking through. His strides were sure as he made his way to the beach; the imprints he left were shallow and indistinct for elves walk softly, as if they're floating. He stared out across the sea, standing backlit by the glowing orb in the sky, his sharp eyes unfocused, the moonlight glittering in the dark orbs. He had much to think about as he stared across the ocean waters as they lapped against the shore. Silvara. She was an enigma. He'd been searching for her for so long he'd started to think she'd disappeared. But no. She'd simply donned another disguise and now she was fighting against him. Against herself.  
  
And now she was running. Oh, not physically, not yet, but Gilthanas had a feeling it wouldn't be long before she did. And the question was would she take him with her? Would she want to? That hurt, but he had to consider it. She still loved him, he could see it in her posture, feel it in her touch, but would she turn her back on him all the same?   
  
He walked in silence, the moonlight turning the slight caps on the waves to silver as he settled on the very rocks where they'd sat earlier. He turned, staring at the waves, his thoughts crashing against each other like the waters. Only they didn't dissolve, they became more bothersome. He couldn't lose her. If nothing else, Gilthanas knew he'd die if she left him, turned him away, for good. Would she? He didn't know. He didn't know if he'd hurt her beyond repair by his abandonment, by his sudden reappearance. He didn't know if he deserved her forgiveness, no matter how much he wanted it, needed it. He didn't know if he could live without her. Exist, yes, but live? He hadn't been living for more than thirty years, since the day he'd awoken to find the Lady Arlena Plata had come to his rescue.  
  
He tilted his head back, inhaling deeply. The salty smell rolling in off the ocean was calming to his nerves and right now he needed to be calm. He needed a clear head to think his way through this. He sighed softly, tracing the damp rock at his back, finding grooves and niches with his sensitive touch. He idly traced the patterns, allowing the breeze to cool his face, though he was slowly losing the feel in his cheeks. He didn't care. Perhaps it would simply be better to have died, never having found her again, he thought caustically. Then he wouldn't have had to find the gut-wrenching fear at being told she needed time. He wouldn't be here now, on the coats below her window, thinking of her and the decisions, the changes, she'd have to make if she chose him. If! He sighed again, bowing his head. It was no longer a certainty that she'd choose him in place of her position in the knighthood, in the life she'd created for herself.  
  
He stood and kicked at a stone, sending it skipping across the sand. He couldn't let her lock him out of her life. He couldn't let her make them both miserable for the rest of their lives. He'd searched for her because he loved her, because he needed her, just as she needed him. Why couldn't she see that? She wasn't happy, she was content, and content was like existing. It was fine until one day you woke up knowing you couldn't continue as you were, that something vital was missing and then spent the rest of your life searching for it. Only they'd found it with each other. They'd found that missing piece, and now she could turn her back on him forever. He couldn't let her do that, could he? Did he love her enough to let her go, knowing that one day she'd come back? Did he really know she would?   
  
"Give me a sign, Lady, of what you intend." he whispered softly, the breeze tearing the words from his lips before they could go any further. He waited silently, still as a statue, as the breeze teased his hair and clothing, brushing softly across his skin. Elves didn't feel the cold, not to the same degree as human's did, and though his cheeks were cool, they weren't frozen, and wouldn't be for a long time yet. His eyes slowly closed and he inhaled deeply before straightening his shoulders again. Settling back against the rock, he made himself comfortable and continued to stare into the dark waters of the sea.   
  
For long hours he sat, still and unmoving, his gaze on a point only he could see. It was nearly dawn when he finally pushed himself from the rock and started back towards the keep. He'd spent the night thinking, of examining what he'd need to do to win Sil- Arlena's trust and heart again. Of what he'd have to do to protect her. And finally, with the sky becoming lighter, the clouds taking on the soft hues of the morning sunrise, he thought he had an answer. He didn't like it, didn't want to think of it as an option, but he loved her enough that no sacrifice was too great. Swallowing the fear he felt, he carefully gathered his courage as he climbed the bluffs back to the keep and slipped back inside. This morning heralded a day of difficult decisions and actions. And to face it, he'd need to be at his best. He could accept nothing less. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Gilthanas knew something was amiss when he woke. The sound of sword and shield being donned were clear through his window. He slipped from his bed to see. In the courtyard, just on the edge of his field of view, the Kights of the Keep with the Lady Arlena at their head were preparing for battle. Or so it seamed.  
  
He narrowed his gaze, looking beyond the walls of the keep into the surrounding areas. He couldn't see any dangers close enough to warrant such activity.  
  
Turning from the window he dressed quickly, taking the time only to brush his hair back under his leather band and to grab his weapons.  
  
Leth had slept in that morning, or so it seemed, and Gilthanas entered the courtyard unchallenged and unhindered.  
  
"Lady Arlena."  
  
She didn't even glance up at the sound of him voice, simply continued to put her armor on as he approached.  
  
"Lady Arlena?"  
  
She finally looked up. "Yes, my lord?"  
  
He almost flinched, but dropped into a bow instead. "May I inquire as to the nature of your outing?"  
  
"You may. You may not like the answer."  
  
His smile was faint. "It's not the concern of elves. Correct?"  
  
She inclined her head, motioning for her horse to be brought. "You are correct."  
  
"Perhaps I can join you on your outing today if you have need of a sharp-eyed scout? Few humans are so observant and though it may not be a concern of the elves, I would like to help in any capacity I may while I am your guest."  
  
She met his gaze. "As our guest, I cannot stop you if you'd like to accompany us. However, your help is not necessary or required."  
  
That stung. Instead of letting his smile fade, he dropped into another bow. "I would be flattered to be allowed to accompany such a noble army. Are we searching for something particular today, milady?"  
  
"The blue has been sighted a ways from here."  
  
Gilthanas' smile finally faded. "I beg of you not to challenge him, lady. He has no interest in you or this area."  
  
Her eyes were intense on his. "How do you know this?"  
  
"May I speak with you privately, Lady Arlena? It's a matter of some delicacy."  
  
She looked around at the men and women who were preparing around her. "Quickly, Elf lord, for we march soon."  
  
He followed as she stepped into the nearest barracks, commandeering the commander's office for her own. She shut the door behind them with a snap. "Say your piece."  
  
"Did Lethagas tell you anything of our time before our... reappearance?"  
  
She shook her head once. "Leth has been a doting suitor, however, has not broken silence regarding your previous whereabouts. You have told me some, but not the whole story it would appear."  
  
Gilthanas sighed. "It is a matter of some delicacy, however, it is time that you know. I was Skie's prisoner before you found me. For many, many years."  
  
He heard her swift intake of breath, but couldn't look at her. Instead he kept his eyes on his hands, gently rubbing the scars and marks of age he shouldn't yet be showing. His journey had been longer in terms of mental and physical hardships than anything he'd ever experienced. "There is more to this story, Lady. More than I can tell you, but certain pieces are now essential for you to know. Skie and I made a deal. He would not search for you, beyond finding you for me, if I returned to him the only female he'd ever considered his equal."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
He swallowed hard, looking up, the raw pain in his gaze making her take a step back. "How could I not? I have spent a century looking for you, Arlena. More, if you measure time in minutes and not years. Khellendros gave me a hope I hadn't had in a long time. I knew you would not die before I found you; not of age or by mortal hand. You could die by another like yourself and that terrified me. The blue and I struck a bargain. I studied the new magics and, under his tutelage, became proficient. He would provide me with a vessel in which to put the soul of the Blue Lady, and supply me with your location. In return, I would not seek him out, and you would be safe. He has no interest in growing larger; the Red isn't powerful enough to harm him yet."  
  
"You allowed Kitiara to return to Krynn?"  
  
He nodded once, tilting his chin at a stubborn angle. "He has no desires beyond her. Not for power, or strength or even wealth. I chose to help because I was desperate, Lady. I will not going to tell you all of my story, not yet; I want your love, not your pity. If I go with you to chase the Blue, I will have broken my word and your life will be forfeit. I did not find you only to lose you to his power."  
  
"You don't think I can win."  
  
His smile was faint, full of wry humor. "I have no doubt you'd put up a spectacular fight. It runs in your blood. I fear what runs in his is different and would eventually overcome even your strength."  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
He was silent at her soft declaration.  
  
She began to pace. "I fled, as all my kind have fled, for fear of death. I almost went searching for it once, but a dear friend brought me to my senses. I have not, and will not, fight the Blue. I could not stand against him alone."  
  
"I think you are wrong, Lady." His voice mirrored hers in pitch. "You are kin to the Silver Dragon the human Huma loved and fought with. Greatness runs in your veins. The color of your blood does not matter. You have strength that few can match, do not sell yourself short."  
  
She stopped. "My sister's strength came from the devotion and conviction of Huma's love. I do not have that."   
  
Gilthanas bowed his head at the sharp words, hearing the 'not anymore' she hadn't spoken. "Forgive me." He murmured softly, knowing he'd deserved that.  
  
She didn't appear to hear him. "We will go out to search for the Blue's raiding party to see if he has encroached on our land, Prince. It is my duty, no matter what oath you swore, to protect these people. If the Blue has kept his word, I will not actively seek him out. Good day to you."  
  
He didn't stop her as she left, instead chose to stay where he was, silently berating himself for revealing as much as he had. He hadn't intended to tell her about his captivity and time as a slave. He wanted her to accept him as he was, as who he had become, not pity and coddle him for his hardships.   
  
His smile was wry as he lifted his head and turned to follow. He would go with her; she did not pity him and never would. He's caused her too much pain for her to fell that towards him anymore.  
  
He threw open the door and went to join her with sure strides.   
  
"I will travel with you Lady, for it is always wise to have a sharp eyed lookout, no matter the obstacles."  
  
She was already mounted, her horse whinnying as she jerked the reins. "Very well. Mount up, my Lord, and be quick about it. We have no time to loose."  
  
He saluted her, accepting the horse someone had thoughtfully prepared for him, and mounted with a fluidity no human could match. Kicking the horse into a trot, he headed to the front of the assembled column.  
  
Once in place, the Lady Plata gave the order and the Knights moved out into the countryside to search for evil creatures which would threaten their people.  
  
Arlene rode near the front as Gilthanas and the other 2 scouts headed off, her eyes on his back. His story of prison hadn't been unexpected; the results were. She thought back to the War of the Lance and her smile became grim. With the Blue Lady resurrected their forces would have to be more careful than before.  
  
Few of the Highlords were as brilliant, or ruthless, as the Blue Lady.   
  
The day was uneventful. They column of Knights traveled until near sun set before making camp outside one of the villages in the hills. They had seen no signs of the Blue dragon, but they'd found disturbing signs that another, smaller dragon may have entered the area recently.  
  
The Lady Plata cautioned her Knights to be watchful even as they set up camp and to keep their swords close at hand.  
  
Gilthanas watched as the human party prepared a camp for the night, shaking his head as they built a small stockade fence and posted look outs. He would never understand how humans couldn't feel comfortable in the trees of a forest. Though, it wasn't much of a forest, more of a small patch of trees. Enough to make him feel at home.  
  
"My lord."  
  
He turned at the sound of a cracking voice, seeing one of the squires holding out a glass of something to him. "May I offer you something to eat?"  
  
He accepted the cup with a grateful nod. "Thank you. It has been a long day."  
  
The squire bowed before darting off to tend to his Knight again. Gilthanas followed the boy with his eyes, noting that many of the Knights were looking at him with obvious respect and nodding. He returned the nods, feeling a sense of belonging, even if it was only a little, and was grateful for it. He raised the cup to the Knight the squire served and took a sip of the hot brew.  
  
He almost sighed as it warmed his stomach. He must have been hungrier than he'd thought. Turning away, he scanned the area, noting the easiest approached for attacking the camp and nodding as he saw the Knights were obviously not novices. His smile, wry and bitter, returned. How could they be novices with such an experienced Lady guiding them? The answer was, obviously, that they couldn't. She would never allow them to be.  
  
And yet he'd tossed away her wisdom and love as if it hadn't mattered. All around him was an example of the respect these men showed their commander. They deferred to her, but weren't afraid to question her, or offer opinions. They valued her knowledge and experience in a fashion he'd never been able to show.  
  
He'd thrown away the chance to keep it to himself and now he had to find a way to make himself invaluable to her, to get back into her good graces, so that he could regain her trust. So that he could have the opportunity to prove that he valued her more than the men she chose to lead.  
  
It wouldn't be easy, but he had to try.  
  
He tossed back the rest of the soup before returning the cup to the squire, thanking him, and his Knight, for the kind gesture. The Knight shook his hand and offered to share his campfire with the elf, ruffling the squire's hair even as he did.  
  
"Thank you, Sir. I would be honored."  
  
The Knight grinned. "As would I, Elf Lord. My father fought with you in the War of the Lance. It's not often one gets to meet the man who led his grandfather's battalion to victory."  
  
"Dragon rider?" Gilthanas' voice was soft.  
  
The man nodded. "Indeed. Gold too, but he said your tactics and leadership were nearly flawless."  
  
Gilthanas inclined his head with the praise. "I'm afraid the credit goes to my soulmate, Silvara. She was the tactical one. I simply held the flag."  
  
The Knight laughed, slapping him on the shoulder. "Modesty, elf Lord? You're a pleasant surprise. You'll always be welcome at this fire."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
"Wistan." the man's smile was faint. "Adam Wistan. This is my boy, Arthur."  
  
Gilthanas shook hands with the Knight and his son. "The honor is mine, Sir Wistan. I assume you are related to Gunther Uth Wistan on some level as well?"  
  
Adam smiled. "My father's cousin. A word of advice, my Lord."  
  
"You may call me Gilthanas."  
  
"Gilthanas, then. If the Lady Arlena offers you a place at her table this evening, you'd do well to take it. She knows things that men and elves have long forgotten. Her wisdom is unmatched."  
  
Gilthanas chuckled. "I've already learned that, Sir Wistan. But thank you, you are very generous. Good day to you, Sir Wistan and to you, young Master Wistan. I have no doubt you will make your father very proud on day."  
  
Arthur fairly beamed under the compliment as Gilthanas took his leave. The elf Lord walked away from the campsite, a ache in his belly. He'd wasted so much time. It was possible for Sil- Arlena to bear his children. Unlikely, but possible, and yet he'd wasted the time between them with jealousies and hatreds he'd since learned to outgrow. Could he convince her? Did he really need to? Would she let him?  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
He turned, drawn from his reflections for a second time, and arched an eyebrow at the colors on the runner. "Yes?"  
  
"The Lady Arlena has asked if you would join her for the evening meal."  
  
He thought about it but shook his head. "Not this night. Please convey my regrets to the Lady. There is something I must do."  
  
The runner blinked. "Your... regrets my Lord?" He'd never had to return to his lady to offer regrets. How would she react?  
  
Gilthanas smiled faintly, "My sincerest regrets. It pains me not to spend the evening with such an enchanting conversationalist as your Lady. My heritage calls. I will return in the morning to assist once again with the search for the Blue."  
  
The runner looked as if he was going to protest but stopped, nodded, and bowed to the Elf. "As you wish, my Lord." He cast a last, confused look at Gilthanas before darting off towards the main tent in the encampment.  
  
Gilthanas shook his head and shouldered his bow. This night he felt the need to return to nature, to remember the very reasons he fell for the wilder elf on Ergoth, to feel the passion they'd touched their first night together. Perhaps she would follow, perhaps not. Either way, he needed to remember, to hold those memories dear. He needed to feel the hope and love of those nights so long ago.  
  
Innocence had been forgotten, but not what they had shared. Tonight, with the single moon hanging high in the sky, he would search again for the magic of that long ago evening. Perhaps it would hold some clue as to how to win her back.  
  
Arlena Plata frowned as her runner brought back news of the elf lord's refusal. "Thank you. you may go."  
  
The messenger bowed, leaving the lady to her privacy, and wondering how she would address the situation. Yet, he knew it was not his business and he knew the story of the elf lord and the Silver dragon well enough that he wasn't terribly amazed at the elf lord's refusal. Why would an elf dine with such a fine lady when he was searching for his own?  
  
Arlena turned from the tent entrance. Why would Gilthanas turn down her invitation? Surely he'd not given up that he could win her back, not after all they'd already spoken about. Not after she'd told him he'd need to work to win her back. Surely he wouldn't simply give up?  
  
She collapsed onto the bed of rushes, lying back and thinking as to the way her page had phrased the refusal.   
  
"He needed to respond to the call of his people, to be with wilderness this night. He sends his regrets."  
  
The call of his people? She shook her head. Gilthanas was not a typical elf, and had not been, for many, many years. True, he'd had many of their prejudices, but he'd outgrown their reach. OR so she'd thought. Maybe he hadn't changed all that much and was still, fundamentally, a true elf at heart. But what made a true elf?   
  
She grimaced. She didn't need to be thinking about this, yet her mind wouldn't release it. She was worried he was turning back to his childhood memories and experiences to base the new ones on. Yet she had no proof? Could she follow him into the wilderness? Follow him so that she might speak with him, observe him, and get to know him as only she could? Or would her courage fail?  
  
She pushed herself off the bed with a single heave and planted her feet firmly. She would search him out, if for no other reason than she needed to speak with him. She needed to know what else had happened to him in their time apart, to know how and why he'd grown, before her heart could ever fully accept what he offered. If she didn't know, she would have to turn him away and that was something she wasn't sure she could do.

Author's Note: I promised more than a year ago that I would be doing monthly updates. I'm afriad that my life's gone through many, many changes in that time. However, no matter how long between updates, I do promise to finish this story. I have another couple of chapters in the works, so hopefully I can now keep my monthly promise.   
  
My apologies for making you all wait so long.  
  
Thank you for sticking with this. Happy reading!  
  
JadeMax 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Gilthanas walked slowly through the trees, feeling the embrace of nature enfolding him like a mother's arms. He needed this, needed to feel the sense of belonging that was often absent in the cold keep of his lady. A part of him regretted leaving Leth in such an atmosphere, but he knew the younger elf would understand. Or, he corrected himself, if not understand, then accept it as only a man in a squire-like position can.  
  
His steps were silent, sure, as he paced. His posture was relaxed, though his senses were tuned to the green world in a way that only elves can.  
  
A twig snapped to his left and he had turned, notched an arrow, and strung it before even thinking about it.  
  
In front of him was a very familiar elf.  
  
"Gilthanas."  
  
He lowered the bow, replacing the arrow in his quiver. "Kitiara."  
  
She looked left and then right before taking a step towards him.  
  
Gilthanas fought the urge to back off. "You're out late this evening."  
  
"And you're dangerously close to forfeiting your lady's life." came the conversational reply.  
  
"I offered to be a scout, to help protect the column. I did not come looking for you or the Blue."  
  
She arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know your sources told you of Skie operating on the fringes of the Silver's protectorate. Yet you came anyway."  
  
His smile was faint. "I do what I can to protect her. What brings you out this evening, Kit?"  
  
She turned, the faint moonlight reflecting off her Highlord armor. "A word of warning to you and the Silver: another dragon, a green, has moved into this area and spread the word it's intends to challenge Skie. We are hunting for it, as it's small, but it's cunning. Protect your lady, elf, for it will come seeking her even if we do not. Dragons send auras to each other and this one has yet been elusive. Protect her well if you don't wish to lose her."  
  
She turned to go.  
  
"Kitiara?"  
  
She paused, cocking her head at him.  
  
"Thank you. How fare you and Khellendros?"  
  
Her smile was crooked and completely Kit. "Far better than any of my previous relationships. Good luck, elf lord. You will need it."  
  
He didn't stop her this time as she turned to go, shaking his head. Kitiara was a woman he'd not had much of an opportunity to meet during the War of the Lance. He knew the stories of how his sister's husband had been torn between Laurana and Kit. He knew the darker side of his brother-in-law, but he'd never really understood his chose until now. Kitiara was a woman that even Tanis couldn't have been able to control.  
  
"Enjoying your contemplation, my lord?"  
  
He spun, hearing her voice, "Silvara?"   
  
A wilder elf he would have recognized anywhere stepped into the clearing. "Hello, Gilthanas."  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't... I mean, you said I had to..." he stopped. "I thought you had resigned yourself to being human?"  
  
Her smile was slight. "I sometimes enjoy being an elf... or Kender."  
  
He shuddered but smiled. "I have no doubt you're as beautiful as a Kender, as you are in your other forms. Dragon, human, elf or Kender. It doesn't matter; I would know you anywhere, lady."  
  
Her smile faded. "You wouldn't have, once."  
  
He turned away, finding a fallen tree a few feet away and moved to sit. "I was young and foolish. I had much to learn and didn't know what I would be losing in the process. I have no excuses for my actions, no explanations that are suitable, but I am no longer that elf."  
  
"Your actions just now prove that. Don't you feel strange asking about a Dragon who would see me dead on a whim?"  
  
He smiled slightly. "I lived with him, in his cavern to train, for years, Lady. My last five or more have been spent in his company. I can't simply let that go. Khellendros may be evil, but he is honorable. In a way, I don't believe he will ever come after you. He has what he wanted. Kitiara will allow him to achieve his goals more than anyone, or anything, else ever could. If he achieves nothing else in this life, the restoration to his side is enough."  
  
"You say that as if you know."  
  
He met her gaze, not surprised to find she hadn't moved any closer. "Khellendros is what I would have been had I lost you to the void. Instead, I lost you to a personal void. I lost what was within my grasp only to search for it for a century. He lost what could never have been his when she was here. He lost Kitiara to a fate he couldn't change. Not at the time. Now... He's achieved his final goal. The Red, Krynn, everything else is secondary."  
  
She cocked her head, taking a step closer. "How so?"  
  
"In my quest, I knew that to find you would be the beginning. No matter how many years I searched, that search didn't end with locating you. My journey, the most important one in my life, has just begun. I must prove to you that I've changed, that I can and do accept you for who and what you were born as. Khellendros already had that acceptance. Retrieving her was the final step of his journey. Finding you, retrieving you, is the beginning of mine. I know that as surely as the Blue knew it. I don't expect this to be easy, but I do know, if I can do it, the reward will be worth all of the time spent and more."  
  
She was quiet, shifting into the form of Arlena as he spoke, and noting with satisfaction that his gaze didn't waver for a moment. She continued to hold her tongue as he continued.  
  
"You see, Arlena, I know what I did was wrong. I know what I've been through this last century isn't enough to make up for the hurt I've caused you. I know you're hurt, you're angry and I know that I've contributed to it. I have been searching, Lady, for a way to make that up to you since we arrived. I promised myself I wouldn't allow you to pity me. I now see that you will never pity me for no matter what trials and pains I've suffered, yours have been far greater. You've watched your kind be destroyed, brothers and sisters killed so foreign dragons can grow in power. You've watched me walk away, to turn my back on you as completely as Krynn has turned its back on your kind. You've had to deal with the abandonment of your father and parent. Paladine isn't here anymore to offer you advice."  
  
He took a deep breath, running a hand over his face. "I have felt like I've been through hell and back. My people suffer, but they still exist. I've been through cities that didn't truly exist, mingled with the dead from centuries past, but through it all I've had hope. Hope that I could find you and set things right. Hope that you were alive and hope that this will one day pass us by so that we might live in peace. You... you've watched hope die and persevered. I can't see my petty trials measuring up to your loss."  
  
Gilthanas watched as she sat next to him, unable to take his eyes off hers.  
  
"Your trials were not petty, Gilthanas." He began to shake his head but she placed on hand on his arm, stopping him. "Honestly. Those trials, those years, have given you the wisdom you lacked a century ago. You have watched friends fall and a civilization turn to ruin. You've grown through this century, more than any elf I have ever met. You've made peace with enemies and become their ally. The old Gilthanas I knew would never have done that."  
  
He smiled faintly. "True. But then the old Gilthanas would have cracked in the dungeon of the Blue and not been able to be his personal prisoner."  
  
She smiled. "You see? You've gained a poise and refinement I have only begun to notice. The naïve, headstrong, vain Gilthanas of old is no more. You have battle scars you wear with no small amount of pride. You think before you act and I have seen you think before you speak. You have grown much in our time apart."  
  
He waited, sensing that this wasn't forgiveness, but something she needed to say.  
  
"I'm afraid, though, even with how much you've grown, that I have more than just you or I to consider. I have the knighthood, the people I am sworn to protect, and my own kind. I have responsibilities and obligations that were not there a hundred years ago. I am bound by honor, and duty, to continue serving."  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
She shook her head. "I haven't forgiven you. I believe it's now possible. I believe we could be together now, as we once were, but it will take time. I cannot simply jump back into our relationship. Neither can you. We've grown too much for that to happen. Your interest in me may also endanger the outpost. I can't allow that. We must find some way of either keeping our relationship a secret or making it plausible that you have lost the Silver for good, and in doing so, are now available."  
  
"No one will believe I would simply give up my search. No, I refuse to be kept a secret, and I cannot pretend to forget you in favor of some human." He shook his head decisively, angrily. "I won't betray our feelings like that and am shocked you would ask something like that of me. Not after all we've been through to get here!"  
  
She smiled, getting to her feet. "The answer I had hoped for, but dared not imagine. You really have changed!"  
  
"You mean you..."  
  
She nodded. "Yes. I had to see, Gilthanas. I had to know."  
  
He pushed himself to his feet, grabbing her about the waist and pulling her close. He didn't even seem to notice that she was now almost eyelevel with him. "I love you. I have loved you since I first saw you. After everything that's happened I never want to hide you from anyone again. I don't care who knows you're a dragon and I'm an elf. I love you, Silver Lady. I will never, ever betray you like I did. All I ask, I beg, is that you'll give me one last change to set things straight. To do this right."  
  
She tilted her head, kissing him softly before stepping out of his grasp. "I need to think, but consider that a sign in your favor. Join me for dinner?"  
  
He blinked once before nodding. "Anything. Anything for you."  
  
"Her smile turned playful. "Next time, accept the page's invitation. You might be surprised what I have to say at the dinner table."  
  
He blinked again, shocked at her sudden tease and then laughed, falling into step beside her. "Thank you, Silver Lady. Thank you for reconsidering."  
  
She didn't say anything as they walked back towards the camp but the atmosphere between them was more relaxed than it had been in a long, long time. And that gave her cause to smile. 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
The following morning, Gilthanas arose with a new feeling of hope. He and Arlena had spoken of many things last night, but most important of all, they'd talked about their last time together and put it behind them.  
  
He stretched, rolling out of his make-shift bed and rising to his feet with a yawn. The sun was just over the horizon, beginning to splash the landscape with hints of yellow and orange. A beautiful morning was beginning, but his keen senses could feel the promise of rain in the air. Before long today, there would be wetness to blanket the column. He grinned. It was going to be a fine day.  
  
"A good morning to you, Elf lord."  
  
He turned to find Arthur Wistan a few feet away. "Good day to you, Master Wistan. I trust you slept well."  
  
"Not as well as you, my lord." The boy, who couldn't have yet seen his 20th winter, grinned shyly. "My father wishes to know if you'd joing us for the breaking of the fast. He was most impressed by you last night."  
  
Gilthanas collected his bedroll and quickly donned his gear, "I would be honored, young master. Please, lead on."  
  
Arthur smiled before donning his "serious" face. "We're honored to have you, Elf Lord."  
  
Gilthanas fell in step with the young man, noting the posture and pride with which he walked. He smiled, shaking his head as he remembered being so set in his convictions, only to have them yanked away like a threadbare rug. He only hoped this young man would be spared that. "Have you been a squire long?"  
  
Arthur nodded. "Ten years. Longer than most squires, but I'm not yet ready to take the Knight tests. My father wants me too, but," he shrugged, "I couldn't take them and pass."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Arthur shot him a sidelong look, slowing his pace. "I don't have my father's skill with a blade." His admission caused a flush to spread across his cheeks. "I'm better suited to a bow or crossbow. Maybe a halberd, but not a sword."  
  
"And a knight must be proficient with a sword?"  
  
"Sturm Brightblade was." The tone Arthur used conveyed the awe and reverence he had for that hero of the Knighthood.  
  
"I knew Sturm." Gilthanas' voice was soft. "But my sister, Laurana, knew him better."  
  
"The Golden General?"  
  
Gilthanas nodded. "You know your history. Sturm fell to the woman who had his child. It's unfortunate, however, they couldn't have been more opposite. I think his mistakes only made him stronger."  
  
"But he could wield a sword."  
  
Gilthanas chuckled softly. "Yes, he could, but that's because it was the only weapon he would take up other than a bow. His father's sword meant a great deal to him."  
  
"How long did you know him?"  
  
Gilthanas frowned. "Not long. He fell for an Elven maid and died soon there-after. My sister has long described that as one of her most painful memories. Like I said, she knew him far better than I."  
  
"Did you know any other knights?"   
  
"Many. And I will know many more. If you can't wield a sword, what do you use?"  
  
Arthur hung his head. "A morning star or an axe. Neither is widely accepted among the Knights."  
  
Their conversation died as they arrived at the boy's campsite. "Father, he agreed to break the fast with us."  
  
Adam Wistan turned, a smile on his face. "Gilthanas! Welcome, I'm honored to have you as our guest."  
  
"The honor is mine, Sir Wistan." The two shook hands as Arthur fetched another place for the elf lord to sit.  
  
"I hope my boy hasn't been talking your ear off."  
  
Gilthanas grinned. "He's very curious about the Knights I rode with. Especially Sturm Brightblade."  
  
"Then he's come to the right source, you being sister to the Golden General and all."  
  
Gilthanas chuckled. "Laurana never wanted that title, but I'm flattered. Arthur told me he's very concerned about being pushed into taking the Knighthood trials."  
  
Adam frowned. "The boy would be. Can't use a sword. Maybe the trials would change that."  
  
Gilthanas shook his head. "If he can't use one by now..."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted as Arthur came back and Gilthanas changed the topic. "Do you have a weapon that was passed down from your father, Sir Wistan?"  
  
Adam's proud smile was immediate. "A Dragonlance."  
  
Gilthanas' eyebrow's rose at the unexpected response. "A real one?"  
  
Adam nodded, his eyes sparkling. "Aye, a real one. The one he used while astride that great gold. Arthur seems to have quite the knack for jousting. He's unbeaten in the squire's trials."  
  
Arthur turned his face to the ground in embarrassment. "A Knight can't only wield a lance."  
  
Gilthanas chuckled. "If you knew how many Knights couldn't wield a lance, young man, you'd understand that it's not easy for everyone. The Dragonlance is especially difficult; some men can't even touch it."  
  
Arthur looked to his father with confusion. "Is that true?"  
  
"Aye, lad. Very true. You've a gift and you'd make a fine knight."  
  
"Without a sword." Arthur's voice held a miserable tone as he began dishing out the morning gruel. Gilthanas and Adam took a seat nearby.  
  
"Not every knight wields a sword. Some are horrendous with one." Gilthanas shrugged. "At least, many I knew were. Can you wield a short sword, Arthur?"  
  
Arthur nodded. "With ease. It's the longer, heavier blade I can't seem to control."  
  
"Yet you can wield a morning star or axe? Aren't both heavier?"  
  
Arthur nodded. "'Tis why it doesn't make sense. My father has tried to teach me, but I am hopeless with a bastard sword!"  
  
Gilthanas unsheathed his own blade. "Try this one." he extended it hilt first to the squire.  
  
Arthur held up his hands in protest. "I cannot."  
  
"Take it," Adam fairly growled the words. "It's not often one is allowed to use the weapons of the elves."  
  
Gilthanas chuckled. "Your father is right. I want to see your stance and posture. Perhaps I can offer some pointers."  
  
Arthur looked from one to the other before hesitantly taking the sword. He almost brought it back to his forehead as Gilthanas let got, falling over his chair and dropping the sword in the dirt.  
  
Adam chuckled. "A little light, son?"  
  
Arthur picked himself up, dusting off his breeches. "Lighter than I expected. I'm sorry I dropped it."  
  
Gilthanas smiled. "Better to drop the blade than to remove your head with it. Try it again."  
  
Arthur picked the blade up hesitantly, swinging it experimentally. "It weighs nothing."  
  
Gilthanas watched as Adam put his son through a morning routine, accepting the morning meal with a nod as he kept his eyes on the boy. Finally, Adam and Arthur joined him, Arthur reluctantly returning the blade to its owner.   
  
"You've a fine sword mi'lord."  
  
Gilthanas sheathed the blade with a nod. "Elven steel is hard to match, even in these troubled times. You've a good stance, young master, however, it's not suited to an edged weapon. You leave yourself too open around the waist and shoulder. A terrible way to lose your head."  
  
Arthur gaffed, coughing to try not to laugh. "As I've told my father many times. Do you have any suggestions?"  
  
"Use what you're skilled at. You said yourself that you're better suited to a morning star or axe. I would suggest a morning star. Your reach favors it over the short handled axe."  
  
Arthur glanced at his father. "But I need to be able to use a sword."  
  
Gilthanas chuckled. "A sword yes. You said yourself that you've skill with a short blade. It may not be the greatsword of a long forgotten hero, but 'tis better to use what you know and succeed than to die for pride. It took Sturm a long time to learn that lesson."   
  
Gilthanas' pointed remark wasn't lost on Adam or his son. Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Elf lord. I only hope some day you can speak of me as fondly as you do of Sir Brightblade."  
  
Gilthanas inclined his head at the softly spoken remark, acknowledging the compliment. "Learn with humility and fight with honor, young master, and I've no doubt of that."  
  
Their remaining meal was quiet, with Arthur simply listening as Adam and Gilthanas discussed the War of the Lance, before the Chaos war, and spoke of Gods and Heroes long forgotten.  
  
The sun had fully come over the horizon by the time the Knights moved to break camp, and Gilthanas took his leave of Arthur and Adam, heading back to find his horse.   
  
A note was attached to the horse's bridal when he arrived to saddle the creature and he frowned, retrieving the piece of parchment.  
  
"Elf Lord,  
  
The Green in the area searches for the Silver. Be cautious, be safe. The Blue and I are on its trail and will catch it before nightfall. Stay close; the Silver will not want to be found by this creature.  
  
The Blue Lady."  
  
He crumpled the paper in his fist and took a deep breath. The warning was given, it was time to show Arlena. He saddled the horse quickly before taking off to where the Silver Lady was preparing her troops. This wasn't something to be idle about and he wouldn't lose her to this creature. Not now, and not in the future. Gilthanas found he couldn't help but wonder what Kitiara would want in return for these favors. The thought was nothing short of unsettling. 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
The Lady Arlena was supervising the removal of her tent when Gilthanas found her. He didn't dismount as he passed her the crumpled parchment, his eyes scanning around for signs they were being watched. He couldn't find any, but the tension in his shoulders didn't slacken. He could feel the eyes boring into his back.  
  
Arlena read the note quickly before handing it back. "It will not change our plans. Be extra vigilant, my friend."  
  
Gilthanas nodded curtly. "Watch your back, lady. If the warning is valid, you have more to fear than I." He spurred his horse away, moving to where the other scouts were waiting to get going.  
  
Arlena watched him go, noting his manner with the other scouts, and shook her head once. He was giving orders like he was the commanding officer. Her smile was grudging; she'd always liked watching him give orders. Yet there was a temperance to his stance that hadn't been there before. He wasn't giving orders, from what she could tell, he was making suggestions. Forceful suggestions, but suggestions none-the-less. It was reassuring to see.  
  
The reaction of her men, was not. They jumped to positions around the camp, their eyes scanning the surroundings as if looking for danger. Which they probably were. Knowing Gilthanas, he'd told them the truth about their advasary and sent them off prepared. No matter what the reaction among her troops would be.  
  
Men!  
  
"My Lady?"  
  
She turned, finding her squire holding the reigns of her saddled horse. "Thank you. Tell the men we'll be moving fast today - we need to find that creature and rid our land of it."  
  
The squire bowed, sending out the runners even as she mounted.  
  
Watching her men form up was always thrilling for Arlena. She loved to see them jump into action - even when it was for such a simple drill.  
  
With the least amount of fuss, the column formed, and she kicked her horse into a gallop, heading for the front.  
  
Several hours later a scream of a dragon broke through the day's unnatural stillness. Birds and insects had disappeared as though sensing the presence of a malevolent creature. Their caution was warranted as the Knight column turned, almost as one, towards the scream. Half froze as the Dragon fear swept over them, the others fought to control their horses.  
  
A young green, only slightly larger than a full grown Silver, dove on the column, opening its mouth to use its breath weapon.  
  
Gilthanas, long since immune to Dragon Fear, managed to maintain control of his mount and kicked it into a sprint for Arlena.  
  
The Lady Knight sat calmly on her horse, staring up at the oncoming green. "Disperse!" Her voice cracked like a whip, jarring the men and beasts into action as the green neared the end of its dive.  
  
It pulled up sharply as the column scattered, screeching its protest at the well executed tactic.  
  
Arlena hardly noticed when Gilthanas reached her side, so intent she was on the Green. "Lancers!"  
  
There was the sound of scrambling as a long line of Knights scrambled to get into formation as the Green dove again. The sound of hooves on rock and sand was clear, even above the howling wind, as horses scattered in fear with ot without their masters.  
  
The Knights lines up, even as the Green opened it's mouth and breathed on them. They held their breath, as they'd been taught, and kicked their steeds towards the low flying beast. Adam Wistan and several of his company never made it to the fighting as their horses breathed in the toxins and sent them to the ground.  
  
Gilthanas shook his head as the steel lances bounced off the armored skin of the Green. "We can't win this on the ground, Lady. You know that!" he had to yell to be heard above the wind which was whipping around the battle filed.  
  
Thankfully, that wind, which sent soldiers to their knees, also dispersed the poisons in the Green's breath weapon.  
  
Arlena didn't even look at Gilthanas. "We cannot fight him in the air. It's not possible."  
  
"One of your Knights carries a Dragonlance." he pointed towards where Arthur was assisting his father. "You know the power of those weapons, Lady. We need to use it."  
  
"There are many ways to kill Dragons," she shot back, glaring at him. "One doesn't always have a Dragonlance handy!"  
  
"But why take the hard way? This could be ended here and now."  
  
"You invite more to come and kill me," her words were just barely audible as the Knights formed up to withstand the next attack of the Green. "If I fight him on Dragon's terms, I lose what anonymity I have. I will be known always as the Silver Dragon who fought. I want a life beyond that, Gilthanas!"  
  
"At the expense of your men?"  
  
She turned in time to see several of them scooped up, horses and all, in the claws of the Green, only to be dropped like rag dolls from the heights. Her jaw tightened. "They know the hazards of their profession; I can't save them all."  
  
"Then perhaps you too have changed!" His words were harsh. "If you won't do anything, then I will."  
  
"Gilthanas!" she shouted, only to be ignored as he kicked his horse into a gallop towards where Arthur and Adam were hoisting a lance. Foolish elf! She made to spur her horse but the green made another pass, the wind from its wings knocking her off balance and sending her to the ground. The green focused on her, the whirlwind buffeting her and keeping her close to the ground.  
  
Gilthanas saw none of this as he reigned in next to the Knight. "Sir Wistan!"  
  
The Knight turned, his visor still up. "My lord?"  
  
"Your weapon is needed."  
  
Adam shook his head. "I've tried to use it from the ground, Gilthanas. They work better in the air."  
  
"We have to try; we'll all be killed otherwise."  
  
Adam considered it. "Arthur, fetch the Dragonlance. We'll hold them off until you do."  
  
Arthur nodded, sprinting away between fallen, screaming men and horses, towards the supply wagons. Wagons which were surprisingly intact.  
  
Gilthanas nodded to the Knight's weapon. "Follow me."  
  
Adam nodded, his visor slipping down into the ready position as they kicked their horses into a run. Gilthanas leaned over the side to grab the lance of a fallen Knight as he headed back towards Arlena's position.  
  
"Arlena!" he finally saw the green advancing, the scream enough send a chill down his spine. "No! I haven't come this far to lose you."  
  
Adam watched as the lightly dressed Elf lord pulled away, his lance aimed straight over Arlena's head where the Dragon's snout would be.  
  
Gilthanas and the Dragon connected with a resounding impact. The dragon reared away, stung by the lance blow to the snout and without its target. Gilthanas was thrown backwards, off his horse and crashed to the ground a few feet away. He groaned, seeing the eyes of the green flash with malevolent intent as it turned its focus from the shape-changed Silver to Gilthanas.  
  
A horse obscured his vision as Adam Wistan took up a position between the fallen Elf and the dragon, his lance aimed high to deter the creature. It hissed, circling above them, its gaze going from where Arlena was getting to her feet, to where the Elf who'd wounded him was still lying on the ground.  
  
Arthur watched as much as he could as he ripped the wagons apart, looking for his father's lance. Finally, at the bottom of the second last wagon, the gleam of the lance, its spirit awakened by the presence of the evil dragon, caught his eye.  
  
Arthur turned just as the dragon dove on his father, the black eyes flashing with rage at the puny human who would dare to challenge it.  
  
Arthur watched, horrified, as his father struck the dragon on a soft spot, just below the jaw, only to be struck with the side of the dragon's jaw as it shook off the blow. Razor claws swung around and pierced the platinum armor of the Knight. "NO!"  
  
Arthur couldn't tell if the word had been torn from his throat as he sprinted, Dragonlance in hand, towards the dragon and the body of his father. The dragon, having been forced to land to deal with the Knight and the resulting blows, was trying to push itself off the ground. "No, you're not getting away!" Arthur's sprint took him into range with the Dragonlance just as the green pushed itself into the air, the resulting wind throwing the enraged young man backwards. His eyes were caught on his father as the gleaming steel, now tarnished by blood, fell from the white claws of the green. He could feel angry tears sting his eyes as his father's body hit the ground, knowing, even as he pushed himself to his feet, that he would be dead.  
  
The Dragonlance lay where he'd dropped it, several feet away, forgotten in the tragedy of death.  
  
Gilthanas regained his wits as the Green became airborne once again, his own eyes focused on the body of the man who'd befriended him. He caught sight of Arthur even as Arlena came to his side, his heart going out to the young man who'd just lost his father.  
  
"Gilthanas! Thank the gods you're alright."  
  
"Arlena." He almost jumped when he was enfolded in a powerful hug. "My Lady, are you alright?"  
  
She nodded. "Are you?"  
  
He smiled faintly. "Bruised and battered. The green will return."  
  
She looked up, her eyes drawn to where Arthur was kneeling over the body of his father, his head bowed, his face a mask of sorrowful rage. "What have I done?"  
  
Gilthanas followed her gaze. "There are more than just that boy and his father here, Lady. Can't you see we cannot win this on the ground? How many more must suffer as he?"  
  
She watched as Arthur continued to cry over the body of his father, his posture betraying the deepness of the injury. She swallowed hard. "I cannot reveal myself to the men. Come quickly; retrieve the lance."  
  
He scrambled to his feet, looking to the sky to see the green circling again. "We don't have much time. Go; I will find you."  
  
She looked at him, torn between insisting they stay together and the necessity of separation. "Be careful."  
  
He smiled, his heart in his eyes. "You too."  
  
She watched as he turned away, hopping over bodies and fallen weapons as he headed for the young man. She wrenched her gaze away, searching the area for the woods. There. She glanced at the sky briefly, taking a deep breath before sprinting for cover. The green, circling high above, saw them separate, and looked at each one with indecision. Finally, rational through got the better of it, and the massive wings folded back against its spine and he dove.  
  
Gilthanas felt the pressure change as the green made its move, his eyes going directly to it. "Arlena!"  
  
She didn't turn or slow, and showed no signs of hearing him.  
  
He cupped his hands. "Arlena! Watch out!"  
  
This time she ducked, diving to the ground and looking behind her. Even at a distance he saw her eyes go wide with surprise. He saw her roll out of the way as the green attempted to grab her with his claws. Bile rose in his throat and he choked it back, turning. "Arthur."  
  
Arthur looked up from the body of his father to see the fury in the eyes of the Elf lord match his own. "What?"  
  
"The Dragonlance. Where is it? Arlena's in trouble."  
  
Arthur nodded a ways away, gently placing his father's hands on his chest. "Over there."  
  
A scream from the dragon drew both their attention and they whirled in time to see a massive silver maw close around its neck.  
  
Arthur took a step back. "A Silver..."  
  
Gilthanas turned back to him. "The lance, boy. We need it fast!"  
  
Arthur nodded, shaking off the urge to shout with renewed hope. "I'll get it."  
  
Gilthanas watched him run for the lance and unsheathed his sword as he turned to face the green and silver serpents. His mouth went dry as he watched Silvara fight the green, ice forming around her jaws as she breathed directly onto the scaly leviathan.  
  
The green screamed again and Gilthanas raced for the battle, his sword flashing in the light.  
  
The green somehow managed to shake off the powerful jaws of the Silver, its claws drawing red lines down the chest of the good dragon.  
  
Silvara's wings were folded tightly against her back, using only her tail for balance as she barreled into the green, barely avoiding a bite to the neck.  
  
Movement out of the corner of her eye distracted her and the green came back again, this time successfully latching onto the shining scales. She threw her head back, trying to dislodge him.  
  
Gilthanas jumped on the back of the green as it was intent on his love's neck, racing with elven agility up its back, right between the wings. He spun the blade around and drove it downwards. "Let her go!"  
  
His shout and the sting of the keen, elven steel sliding between two scales was enough to startle the green. Its jaws loosened for an instant and Silvara hopped away.  
  
The green turned its head back as Gilthanas pulled the sword, dripping with ichor, from its hide.  
  
"Gilthanas! Look out!" the Silver's warning almost came too late.  
  
He looked up just as the jaws came down, and managed to throw himself off, the blade-like teeth grazing his sword arm and his back. He gritted his teeth as he landed, rolling with the impact as he felt the jaws come at him again.  
  
The squeal of the green informed him that Silvara had come to his rescue and he stopped rolling,. She had pounced on the green, driving it to the ground as she rendered its back with teeth and talon.  
  
They thrashed together, the green throwing the Silver off with difficulty. Ichor dripped from many shallow wounds in its back as it propelled itself upwards, looking to gain an advantage.  
  
Gilthanas forced himself into a sitting position, cradling the wounds on his arm. He couldn't wield the Dragonlance; there was too much pain.  
  
Arthur slid to a stop beside the fallen elf lord, sucking wind as the Silver kept an eye on the green, hissing menacingly whenever it made to dive. "Gilthanas!"  
  
The elf smiled faintly. "I'm afraid I'm done for the day, Arthur. The green got me good. Help her; use the lance as you've been taught and remove that creature from the sky!"  
  
Arthur looked at the Silver uncertainly. "But... that was practice and I've never ridden a dragon..."  
  
Gilthanas grabbed his collar with his uninjured hand and forced the young man to look at him. "She won't let you fall. Avenge your Father and his comrades, lad. All you have to do is hang on; she'll do most of the work."  
  
Arthur still looked nervous and Gilthanas released him. "Arlena!"  
  
Arthur's eyes widened in surprise as the Silver turned her head, coming down to place her head next to the elf lord. The deep, shimmering orbs were awash with concern.  
  
Gilthanas placed his good hand on the curve of her jaw. "I'm done my love. I cannot fight this fight with you. Arthur is said to be a master lanceman and he wishes to avenge his father."  
  
The silver turned her head to look at the young man. "Adam Wistan was an honorable man. I would be flattered to fight such a battle with his son. Rest, Gilthanas. We will return once the green has been vanquished."  
  
Gilthanas pushed himself as far up as he could go, placing a gentle kiss on the muzzle of the Silver. "Be careful."  
  
She nodded once, dropping her shoulder to the squire even as she pulled away from him. "Be at ease, my love; I will return."  
  
Gilthanas said nothing as Arthur followed the Silver's instructions with an almost mechanical movement. His skill with the lance, however, was evident in the way he held it, even in shock.  
  
A rush of wind and the screech of the Green followed by the angry bugle of the Silver followed Gilthanas' head to the clearing floor. Heart sick and terrified to be left on the ground while his love went into battle, he couldn't find the strength to pull his eyes away.  
  
Arthur felt the wind snapping at his hair, the rush of it against his skin, as the Silver sped towards the hissing green.  
  
They dove sharply, and he grabbed by instinct the ridges in font of him, unconscious of the pinching sensation on his thighs. He didn't want to fall off. Thankfully, the Dragonlance was secure in his hand and felt as light as a feather. His head snapped back with the movement and he could see the cloud of noxious gas the Silver had ducked to avoid.  
  
"Are you well, Master Wistan?"  
  
He blinked as the words of the Dragon came back to him. "I'll manage. Let's kill this vile creature."  
  
She appeared to nod once before he felt her body elongate. She stretched out, dagger like, her teeth barred to the green. Yet as they approached, she swerved, opening her mouth to breathe ice on the jade scales.  
  
The green made to manuver, but was caught on the rear, its hindlegs going numb as the full force of the Silver's breath came to bear. Both dragons were slightly unbalanced; neither had fought one of their own kind in a long time.  
  
They were cautious, circling each other as Arthur tried to get the lance into a comfortable, useable position. He fumbled, barely catching the haft as it slipped from his grip, and righted it. He rubbed his hands, first one, then the other, on his pants and grasped the shaft tightly. He couldn't risk dropping their hope for victory.  
  
The Silver set herself into a position, much like a horse in a jousting match, and dove at the green.  
  
Arthur bent low over the lance, keeping it straight as they bore in on the green, a brilliant light reflecting off the well polished surface. "Paladine!" his worse were ripped from his lips, but he didn't care. "Paladine! God of Good, help me strike true and avenge my father! Give me the strength to vanquish this foe!"  
  
Arthur knew the old gods were gone, knew that the god of his faith had left Krynn with the rest, yet he felt stronger, more able to wield this lance which he'd never drempt to carry a-dragonback. He felt courage and resolve fill him with a certainty that this was the right course of action and, as they neared the green, felt time slow to a crawl.  
  
He saw the eyes on the green focus on the shaft of his lance with contempt. Yet, as they neared, that contempt turn to puzzlement and then fear as the Dragon saw its own doom in the form of a lance. Arthur saw the green try to tuck its wings in and duck away, but the Silver wouldn't allow it.  
  
The impact of the lance, set firmly against his body, threw him backwards, into the up-stroking wings of the Silver, yet he hung on as the lance fought to pierce the skin of the beast.  
  
And pierce it did after the moment's rsistance, sinking down to the haft.  
  
Ichor sprayed across the shining scales of the Silver, darkening them to an almost iridescent black.  
  
The Silver pulled away quickly after the first blow, having no interest in being caught in the green's death throws. She knew, just by looking, that the lance had struck true and the green didn't hav long to live. But even as she pulled away, she felt the squire who rode her go, too. She caught him in her front claws as he passed beyond her neck, the lance still firmly held in his hands.  
  
"Let it go."  
  
Arthur shook his head. "I can't. My father..."  
  
"Your father is dead, Arthur, and so will you be if you hold on. He would want you to live! Let go!"  
  
Arthur argued only once more with the Silver before she threatened to leave him, ducking under the thrashing of the green with little success. The green would succumb to gravity soon enough and they had to be away from here.  
  
Arthur finally let go, and, as he released the lance, whatever had been holding the green in place, lost its power.  
  
The green plummetted to the earth like a stone.  
  
The Silver watched dispassionately as the green connected with the stones below, its back broken, the lance sticking out from its side the obvious evidence of its deminse. Arthur grasped her claws quietly, saying nothing, as the Silver turned back to where Gilthanas lay. Only then did she notice what she'd been clawed.  
  
Large furrows curved their way down over her right shoulder and down her lower side. Ichor coated the silver scales, turning them a dull gray as she landed next to the elf lord. Arthur was set down gently, but he collapsed anyway. The starch in his knees vanished as he sank to the ground.  
  
The Silver flexed her wing, a flash of pain lancing down her side and causing an inadvertant moan. Gilthanas pushed himself to his feet, stumbling to her side even as she pressed herself closer to the ground.  
  
The moans and screams of injured and dying men and horses could be heard clearly as the wind died. Gilthanas winced, unwilling to add his own voice to that of the other men. They had fought valliantly against a foe they'd had little chance in beating. The Silver lowered her head to where he stood, surveying the field even as he approached her. She nudged him, just enough to halt his progress.  
  
Gilthanas turned his gaze to hers. "You should be proud of them - they fought well."  
  
She sudged him gently. "I'm proud of all of them. Arthur and you most of all."  
  
Gilthanas' brow drew together with concern as he heard the shadow of pain in her voice. "Are you alright?"  
  
A draconic smile crossed her face. "Nothing a few days won't heal. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've been through the meat grinder. I-" he stopped as the sound of beating wings brought his head up.  
  
Khellendros hoved in the sky above, his serpentine eyes taking in the carnage below before he alighted next to the body of the green. The ichor still ran, the tail still twitched, even so the blue lowered his head and appeared to suck the remaining force from the frame. The green scales moved, undulating under the power as the substance inside was drawn away. Khellendros made a couple of quick slashing movements, evicerating the body, before moving back. His gaze turned to where Gilthanas and the Silver stood.  
  
The field lay between the two yet, as Kitiara, his ride, lifted her hand in salute, the Blue bowed his head in acknowledgement. The movement was unexpected, as unexpected as the triumphant bellow which shattered the morning and drew all eyes as he spread his wings. His font legs gathered the green's carcass under the wing joints as they all watched.  
  
Gilthanas felt the weight of the Silver's head disappear from his side and turned, just in time, to see her draconic form melt away to be replaced by Arlena. He moved to her side, feeling the blue launch himself from the ground, his talons holding the carcass of the green as he flew away over the mountain ridge. She slid her hand into his as the blue disappeared from sight.  
  
"You're secret's out."  
  
She nodded. "I know."  
  
"Lady Arlena!"  
  
They both turned to see several of her Knights staring at her in awe. Gilthanas squeezed her hand as she stepped forward. "Sir Baldwin?"  
  
"It is true. The stories, the rumors... You are a Silver Dragon!"  
  
Gilthanas felt her tense and moved quietly to her side, standing beside her now as he couldn't have before.  
  
"I am. Does this displease you, Sir Baldwin?"  
  
The Knight blinked as if he'd been sucker punched. "Displease? Never my lady, never! I am proud to be one of your Knights. Prouder still that you take such a humble shape for your day to day dealings and only use your true form when there is no other choise. I am honored to be one of your Knights."  
  
The Knights around him nodded as one, saluting her with their swords as she finally began to relax. "Thank you, Sir Baldwin. All of you, you have no idea the stress you've taken from my shoulders. Come, we must tend our wounded comrades."  
  
Sir Baldwin bowed to her. "As you wish, my lady. The lads will be filled with hope once they see your face. Arthur!"  
  
The squire turned his head, his face blank. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Come lad, that's no way for the Hero of the day to act. Be proud, hold your head high, you've earned a place in the Knighthood this day!"  
  
Arthur blinked as the unspoken sponsorship pledge sank into his brain. "Truly?" his voice was soft, his gaze moving to where his father's body lay."  
  
Sir Baldwin moved to the boy's side and clasped him on the shoulder. "Aye, lad. Your father would be proud. Come, we must see to the others; he is beyond now."  
  
Arthur nodded, moving to follow the other Knight as Arlena and Gilthanas moved towards the supply wagons. They'd somehow come through the battle intact - though several of the horses had been caught in the noxious fumes of the green's breath and would never pull another cart.  
  
Arlena guided Gilthanas to the wagon with the medical supplies and bade him collect the remaining cart horses so that they could more easily distribute the supplies  
  
The remaining Knights worked slowly gathering their fallen comerades. The solemn duty was not taken lightly and they worked well into the darkness, exhausted men becoming almost mechanical in movement as they collected each body. Arthur helped, his gaze straying back to where the body of his father lay, draped in his cloak, the form undisturbed. And so it remained, even as the sun climbed over the horizon once again. The men didn't pause, even to break their fast, determined to be on the road by mid-day.  
  
Arlena and Gilthanas assisted the wounded. They bound wound after wound, cauterizing those that refused to stop bleeding, and encouraged the men to rest. None, not even those barely able to hold their own weight, heeded their advice. To a man, the Knights wanted to honor their dead and return home.  
  
The last of the bodies were piled on the emptied supply carts shortly before noon, the remaining horses gathered and the wounded, who couldn't walk, piled into what space was left. They beseeched Arlena to preserve the bodies on the carts - which she did, blowing ice to coat the bodies and keep them from decomposing prematurely. Those which had thought the Silver Dragon to be a dream, now knew better and could only watch her with a heavy hearted awe.  
  
They left on the field only that which they had no room to move, yet the carcasses of the fallen steeds, stripped of mail and protection, seemed a dishonor. But one they hadn't the resources to rectify. Only then did the slow procession back to the keep begin.  
  
All of the Knights who remained able-bodied, walked. The chinking sound of mail and plate filled the air even as the horses, roped six to a wagon, struggled to pull their loads. Arlena walked with her men, the wounds in her back a minor irritation to the heaviness which filled her heart. She'd led these men into a battle ill-prepared, yet they'd not seen it that way. But she knew better. Once they arrived home, she would have to send word to the Solamnic council and explain the events. A chore she wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't currently have a spell checker on my computer, so I apologize for any and all spelling and gramatical mistakes. Bear with me, I'll try and fix it in the future. Thanks for reading! 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
It took three days to cover the distance back to the keep. Gilthanas kept near Arlena's side, lending her strength in action, if not in word. They discussed the battle in low tones and the Blue's strange actions near the end. Yet none of these appeared to quell the strange tubulance she was feeling. The feeling like she'd done something horribly wrong - or that something would go wrong.  
  
Yet, as the days passed and their caravan approached the keep, nothing happened. No enemies approached them, no bandits plagued them. They remained at an ever plodding pace. A pace which gave the men time to think and discuss. Most of the discussions revolved around the Silver and her place as their leader. Others spoke of the Blue, which many thought a dream, bowing to her. Others still spoke of Arthur's daring in facing the green a-dragonback when he'd never before been trained to ride a dragon.  
  
Yet the mood was somber, resigned. They'd lost many good men in that battle. A battle which could probably have been avoided had the Silver shown herself sooner. None spoke such thoughts aloud, yet it was there in their demeanor and their gaze whenever they looked her way. The resentment was slowly being fostered, and Arlena could feel it.  
  
Her deception wasn't helping. In keeping her form human, many began to doubt that they'd seen her turn from a human to a Dragon and back. Those who hadn't seen the transformation at all began to doubt their fellow Knights, believing the Silver they spoke of to have been in the battle with the green all along - she'd just shown herself later than the green and their colum had been a target of opportunity.  
  
Their last night in the wilderness, the keep walls glowing in the distance, Arlena gathered her men to speak with them. Many came reluctantly, others with something resembling enthusiasm, but all were verging on exhaustion. They just wanted to be home. Yet they came because their respect for their commander, who had never sent them into battle unwisely, hadn't yet been shaken.  
  
Arlena watched them come and settle in. There were less than two hundred of them, many wounded, some ablebodied, but all heavy of heart. She sighed softly, wishing she didn't have to further their burden. Her Keep's strength had been cut in half and the Knights would either send reenforcements or would bid her to another locale. She waited as those without wounds assisted those with.  
  
Finally, after long minutes, they settled around in a tight group. She stood before them in a plain tunic and leggings, unable to wear the trappings of her station when these men had paid the price for her pride.  
  
"Men, I can't thank you enough for the strength which you have all shown in the last days. You have faced trials which few men have lived to talk about and hardships no man - no men - have seen since the War of the Lance." She paced in front of them, her hands clasped behind her back, her gaze searching the faces before her.  
  
"Many of you are wondering if you should doubt your senses after days of reflection. I tell you now that what you saw was the truth. I am a Silver Dragon. I fought in the War of the Lance and I fought in Huma's war. I am kin to the dragon which Huma loved. I have rarely met men more noble than those of Paladine's Knights. These men include you. I have asked you here today because, with a heavy heart, I must as your forgiveness. Forgiveness for my pride and my fear, which caused me to delay assisting with the green. The deaths of those men, of those comrades, does not weigh easy on my soul. Before you pass jugment, I offer you my position as your commander. I led and lived a deception to protect myself from those dragons who would seek my death. No more. If I am to remain your commander, you are all to acknowledge it as such with open eyes."  
  
Her gaze met those of the gathered Knights, and it didn't take a psychic to feel their shock. "I only ask that, should you wish me as your commander, you be discreet with this information. The more who know that a I am here, the more dragons will hear, and the more death we will all face. I do not take my position lightly, and offering my resignation at your hands is not easy to do. But, in good conscience, I can do no less. What say you all?"  
  
There was silence for long minuted before the murmure of discussion began.  
  
Gilthanas waited to the side as Arlena addressed her men. He watched her move, noting the commanding presence she'd always had with a pride that made his heart swell. She wasn't shying from her responsibility to these men and, for that, he was very proud of her. But then, she'd never been one to shy - that had been his department.  
  
She glanced his way and he could see the pain she was holding inside reflected in her eyes. She didn't want to lose her position any more than she wanted to reveal her true nature.  
  
Finally, a man stood. "Mi'Lady, most of us have never seen a dragon, so you'll forgive us for beind skeptical of your claims. It's not that we doubt you, but proof would go a long way in assisting our decision."  
  
She nodded once. "As your say, Sir." She stepped back and began to shift.  
  
Gasps and strangled shouts errupted from those who hadn't yet seen the transformation. Finally, after several long seconds, the Silver Dragon flexed her wings and settled to the ground, tucking her legs underneath her. "Will this suffice?"  
  
The Knight had paled as her changed shape radiatied a slight Dragon Fear, but he nodded once. "Aye, Silver Lady, aye. Thank you."  
  
Gilthanas swallowed hard, his gaze on the gashed the others couldn't see. "Arlena."  
  
The dragon turned her head as he stepped towards her.  
  
"I think you should look to your own healing, love." His voice was soft as he stopped next to her fore-legs. "Your back doesn't look much better."  
  
"It's not." Her voice was muted. "I need to bathe in the sea before it will show improvement."  
  
Gilthanas nodded, his gaze fixed on the ichor which was still glistening just beneath the surface of the glazed over gouges. "I trust you feel well enough for this?"  
  
"It needs to be done." she ducked her head to nuzzle him gently, receiving a hug in responce. "Thank you, Gilthanas."  
  
"Anything for you, my love."  
  
She pulled away and he stepped back as their conversation and interaction was observed by the men. Their conversations had died off, and they watched with interest.  
  
Arthur finally stood up. "I am not yet a Knight, Lady, but there are many now who would see me as such. Yet, looking at you now, bearing the wounds of a battle many did not live through, with the Elf Lord of many legend, I cannot help but wonder at the effect you have on so many. Our decision is not affecting only us. It affects the families we have at the Keep, the servants, the creatures and those who seek refuge. Who are we to remove such a lady from her position? They have asked me to speak on everyone's behalf. We do not think we shall ever have a more qualified commander."  
  
Arlena shifted back to her human form as Arthur finished his speech and looked among her men. "I know many of you have doubts, I have my own, but... thank you. For the opportunity to redeem myself and for the priviledge to be your commander. I have never served with a more dedicated, honorable and loyal group."  
  
The men rose as one and recited the Solamnic code as one. "My Honor is My life."  
  
She repeated it, her voice strong, as she accepted the sword Gilthanas offered her and saluted them. "Tomorrow we return home, not in defeat, but in triumph. Our enemy is vanquished and the Blue shall not plague these lands. We will celebrate and then complete our duty to the dead. As it should be."  
  
The men cheered once before dispersing, moving back to attend to the wounded and the needs of the evening once more. Gilthanas moved back to her side, offering his sheathe. She slid the sword home before he offered his hand. "Walk with me, Lady. I have a question to ask you."  
  
She placed her hand in his. "I am at your disposal milord."  
  
He chuckled. "Never. But I hope to occupy much of your time."  
  
They walked in a companionable silence, far enough away from the Knights that they wouldn't be interfered with, and stopped at a nearby stream. Gilthanas bade her sit before taking a seat beside her.  
  
The gurgle of the water was absorbing and they sat in silence for long minuted before he finally broke through the whisper. "Do you feel better?"  
  
She dipped her hand into the stream, letting the cool water brush over it. "Some."  
  
"Some?"  
  
She nodded. "That was only the first hurdle. I can no longer deceive the keep into thinking I'm human - it wouldn't be honorable."  
  
"So we could have more challengers?"  
  
"We?" she arched an eyebrow at him. "You mean me."  
  
He shook his head, lifting one hand to brush a tendil of her hair away from her face. "I'm not leaving, Arlena. I intend to stand by you through all of the upcoming trials, to share your joys and your sorrows. I want us to be together again."  
  
She looked away. "You know the hurdles."  
  
He caught her chin in his hands and guided her gaze back to his. "I know them; I've lived them, remember? Has anything in the last few days changed between us?"  
  
She nodded, reluctantly. "You're mortal, Gilthanas."  
  
He laughed, breaking the tension. "So are you, my love. The gouges on your back and the fight yesterday should have proven that. No, I won't live as long as you, but elves do live a long, long time. A fraction of your life, perhaps, but I love you. I want to be with you. If we could, I'd want to have children with you. Nothing else matters in this world as much as you do. Nothing. The battle with the green only reinforced the lessons of the last century - I need you, Arlena."  
  
His softly spoken plea brought tears to her eyes. "Gilthanas, I-" She stopped, blinking to try and push the moisture away.  
  
He cupped her face. "Give me one last chance Lady, please? I promise things will be different this time. I've changed and so have you, but we're still soulmates. We're still two parts of a whole."  
  
She pulled him close, hugging him tightly. "Yes."  
  
Her voice was so soft he almost missed it. "Yes, what?"  
  
"I want you back in my life, Gilthanas. I want to share the joys and sorrows with you, and I want to be loved the way you've always love me. I've been so... so lonely."  
  
He crushed her to him, burring his face in her hair. "Thank you."  
  
They stayed wrapped in each others arms long into the night, simply holding each other as the watch changed and the world continued.  
  
Finally they could move on. Together. 


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
two months later  
  
"Sire!" Leth burst into Gilthanas' chambers, his arms full of clothing. "You can't mean to go on with this!"  
  
Gilthanas chuckled. "Leth, young Leth, I've told you already that Arlena is really Silvara, the Silver Dragon. I am going to follow through."  
  
"But..."  
  
Gilthanas turned to look at the young elf. "But what? Arlena and I spoke with the Council and it's perfectly alright for a Lady Knight to take a husband. Don't tell me that now, with my goal accomplished, you're going to try and change it?"  
  
Leth blushed and hung his head, his tone almost a sulk. "You're very lucky, sire. She's an incredible lady."  
  
"I'll tell her you said so."  
  
Leth said nothing as Gilthanas selected a tunic and leggings from the bundle of clothing. Slowly, he changed into the forest green tunic. The deerskin leggins came next, followed by the sword belt of leather and finally soft kid dress boots. He pulled on the leather head band before carefully closing the sleeves of his tunic with the shell clips.  
  
Leth watched, Gilthanas' sword in hand, noting the transformation of his leige. This was the day Gilthanas had waited for. The day he'd spent the last century praying he'd have the chance to initiate.  
  
He chuckled as he closed the last of the shell clips. How ironic that it had been Arlena who had been the one to formally propose. And in front of the Knights no less! "How do I look?"  
  
Leth sighed, "Very good, sire. Your sword?"  
  
Gilthanas accepted the elven blade and hooked it to his belt. "I feel a little odd wearing a blade to my wedding."  
  
"It's not an elven ceremony or tradition," Leth agreed. "Are you certain you want to go through with this, sire? I'll gladly take your place."  
  
Gilthanas laughed, throwing an arm around the younger elf in an companiable way. "My poor, young friend, we need to find you an elven woman with whom you can be happy. Once Arlena and I are married, perhaps we can see about helping you."  
  
Leth drooped under his arm. "Aye, sir. I'll go tell them you're ready."  
  
Gilthanas shook his head. "No, let's go down together. The Knights are sure to be curious and Arlena won't be ready just yet. It will give them time to question my intentions."  
  
Leth didn't argue and, several minutes later, they entered the great hall together. Milling around in discussion were the Knights of the Keep and their families. The brightness of the formal uniforms was like a sea of light.  
  
Gilthanas seperated from Leth, making his way through the crowd and sharing hand-shakes and bows with them. The smiles were friendly, envious and welcoming.  
  
Arthur found his way towards the elf, his smile still shadowed by grief, but his posture bearing the pride of his new station. "Arthur!"  
  
"Gilthanas." Arthur bowed to the elf lord, his smile wide. "Congradulations."  
  
"You too, Sir Arthur. Your father would be proud."  
  
Arthur inclined his head. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Gilthanas pulled the young man into a quick hug. "I'm proud of you too. Without your help none of this would have been possible today. I owe you a debt of gratitude, Sir."  
  
Arthur shook his head. "Make her happy and your debt is repaid."  
  
Gilthanas smiled. "I intend to."  
  
They spoke for several long minutes before Gilthanas broke away.  
  
Outside, the thunder rolled and lightning flashed, the winds of the gale striking the outpost clear even through the walls. The pouring rain pounded the windows and created the false sense of being in a meadow with a running brook.  
  
But, no one paid it much mind.  
  
As the conversations died, the trumpets sounded the entrance of the bride. She stepped forward, coming down the stairs slowly towards where Gilthanas stood by the fire place. She stopped shy, her form beginning to shimmer. As the delighted crozed watched, she changed into the Dragon she was in her true form. She dipped her head to Gilthanas and he reached out to gently stroke her face.  
  
Today, the Lady Arlena Plata, the Silver Dragon, would marry Gilthanas Solostran.  
  
The two lovers shared a look that the crowd surrounding them would never understand. Gilthanas thanked her silently for this chance and she, in turn, thanked him for coming after her. He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her snout before turning to the Knight who would be presiding over the ceremony.  
  
As one, they said their vows and began a new journey. And the lessons of the old one would never, ever be forgotten.  
  
Fin

* * *

Author's Note: And so it ends. Thank you to everyone for reading, I'm very grateful for your feedback and support! I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Feel free to write me or leave a review. I only ask you place the story title in the subject line of your e-mail so I don't mistake it for junk. Thanks again! And so ends the story I started way back when. :)  
  
JadeMax 


End file.
